Obsession
by Sherlocked02BBC
Summary: Moriarty. La seule info que j'avais étais un nom. Cela faisait des semaines que j'essayais de comprendre qui il était, en vain. John n'arrêtait pas de me dire de laisser tomber, il pensait que le taximan avait menti. Mais je n'abandonnerai jamais. Alternative à ce qui se passe dans la première saison. Cette fanfic se déroule comme si l'épisode 3 n'existait pas.
1. Un nom

**Salut tout le monde, ceci est ma** **première** **fanfic sur Sherlock. Je pense qu'il y aura plus de 5 chapitres et** **peut-être** **même** **plus de 10. Par contre je ne peux pas encore vous dire** **à** **quelle** **fréquence** **ils seront publiés. Alors tout de suite le chapitre 1.**

* * *

Moriarty. La seule info que j'avais étais un nom. Cela faisait des semaines que j'essayais de comprendre qui il était, en vain. John n'arrêtait pas de me dire de laisser tomber, il pensait que le taximan avait menti. Son idiot petit cerveau était incapable d'imaginer qu'un homme pouvait payer quelqu'un pour tuer des gens. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir penser comme lui et abandonner cette affaire qui me torture tant l'esprit, mais je ne peux pas. Je sais que cet homme existe et je dois le trouver. Mon cerveau est comme ça, il doit résoudre des problèmes.  
"-Sherlock, tu viens ?" Je sortis de mes pensées et vis qu'on était arrivé au 221b Baker Street. Je descendis du taxi sans dire un mot. John ne dit rien, il savait que quand j'étais dans cet état ça ne servait à rien de me parler. Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais monté et m'étais allongé sur le canapé. Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, il fallait que j'arrive à y mettre de l'ordre. Je me levai et allai chercher des patchs de nicotine. Quelle idée stupide d'avoir arrêté de fumer, c'était beaucoup plus agréable que ces maudits patchs. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour vivre. Après en avoir collé 4 sur mes bras, je retournai au canapé. Mon cerveau s'était assez calmé pour que je réfléchisse quelques heures. Moriarty, qui est-il ? Pourquoi est-il fan de moi ? Qu'est ce qui le motive ? Il est peut-être comme moi. Peut-être qu'il est trop intelligent pour ce monde et qu'il s'ennuie. Peut-être que lui aussi se demande pourquoi il n'est pas comme tout le monde. Non, les génies du mal ne se posent pas ce genre de questions. J'en ai la preuve avec mon frère. Mycroft, le gouvernement britannique à lui tout seul. Lui aussi traque Moriarty, mais il n'est pas plus avancé que moi. Si les services secrets ne peuvent pas l'arrêter, comment pourrai-je le faire. Je me tournai vers l'horloge et vis qu'il était bientôt l'heure de dîner. Je n'avais pas le temps de manger mais mon corps n'étais pas de cet avis. Je vis que John avait préparé quelque chose et me levai pour aller prendre une assiette. Puis je retournai sur le canapé. John avait souvent insisté pour qu'on mange ensemble et qu'on fasse un "vrai diner", mais je lui ai toujours répondu que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps. Mais ce soir il semblait encore l'avoir oublié.  
"-Sherlock tu ne veux pas faire une pause ?" J'espère qu'il plaisante là.  
"- Je ne peux pas faire une pause alors que Moriarty est toujours en liberté." En plus je n'en ai pas besoin. Les pauses sont pour les gens normaux, les idiots.  
"- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à chercher une personne qui n'est sûrement pas réel." Et il recommence.  
"- John je te l'ai déjà dit, Moriarty est réel et je dois le trouver.  
-Mais comment ?! Ça fait des semaines que tu travailles dessus et tu n'as toujours rien, à part son nom. Sherlock met cette affaire de côté, si tu as besoin d'une enquête regarde le blog." Ah oui, c'est vrai. John avait créé un stupide blog où il écrivait nos "aventures " et me faisait passer pour un héros.  
"-Il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Tu ne comprends pas John, je ne suis pas un simple détective qui résout n'importe quelle enquête. Il me faut quelque chose qui m'empêche de m'ennuyer, quelque chose comme Moriarty." Je pouvais lire sur son visage qu'il ne pensait pas comme moi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je fais ce métier.  
"-Sherlock ce n'est pas un jeu ! Dans chaque enquête des vies sont en danger, même si pour toi se ne sont que des problèmes à résoudre. Alors s'il te plaît choisi une enquête sur le blog, appelle Lestrade, fais ce que tu veux mais résout une vraie affaire.  
-Moriarty est une vraie affaire, il est un problème et je vais le résoudre. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille !" John était surpris mais parti dans sa chambre. Enfin du calme. Pourtant je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. John avait raison, je n'ai rien, j'ai besoin de plus d'indices. Mais comment ? Pour le moment c'était Moriarty qui dirigeait le jeu, pas moi. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'inverser les rôles.  
Je réfléchis pendant des heures. Mais il était plus de deux heures du matin et il fallait que je dormes. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil. Ce soir j'avais décidé de faire pareil mais, encore une fois, mon corps n'était pas de cet avis. Mes yeux brûlaient, ma vision devenait flou et mes pensées étaient de plus en plus confuses. Puis tout d'un coup tout devint noir.

* * *

 **Et** **voilà** **,** **chapitre** **1 fini. Je trouve que ce chapitre est un peu court mais** **les** **autres** **seront** **sûrement** **plus long.** **J'espère** **qu'il vous a quand** **même** **plu et** **n'oubliez** **pas** **les** **commentaires** **.**


	2. J'en ai besoin

**Salut tout le monde** , **voici le chapitre 2.**

* * *

 _Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ? J'essaye de_ _me lever_ _mais je suis_ _attaché_ _. Je regarde autour de moi_ _mais_ _il n'y a rien, juste du noir. Je ne_ _dois_ _pas_ _paniquer. Ne_ _panique_ _pas, ne panique_ _pas_ _. Pourquoi je_ _n'arrive_ _pas_ _à_ _garder mon calme ? J'y arrive toujours_ _d'habitude_ _. A part avec John. Où est-il ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est en danger. Je dois le_ _sauver_ _. J'essaye de me détacher mais je n'y arrive pas._  
 _"-John ! John !" Je crie mais personne ne_ _répond_ _. Il faut que je le_ _trouve_ _mais les_ _cordes_ _sont trop serrées. "John ! John ! John !" Toujours_ _pas_ _de_ _réponse_ _. "John !"_  
John se réveilla en sursaut, il a entendu quelqu'un crier son nom. Il courut dans le salon et vit Sherlock sur le canapé. Il s'était enfin endormi, mais il faisait un cauchemar. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier et de s'agiter dans tout les sens. John se mit à genoux à côté de lui et commença à le secouer.  
"-Sherlock réveille toi. Sherlock !" Il le secoua plus fort. Tout d'un coup je me réveillai en sursaut en criant, et je commençai à paniquer. "Sherlock calme toi, tout va bien. " Je regardai autour de moi et me calma. Je suis à la maison, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Merde, John est là, il va encore s'inquiéter.  
"-Tu vas bien ?" Eh voilà, il commence.  
"-Bien sûr. C'était juste un cauchemar." Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est sûrement moi qui l'ai réveillé.  
"-Je m'excuse de t'avoir réveillé, tu peux retourner te coucher. " Il fait une tête bizarre, il va rester là.  
"-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas en parler ?" Il n'est pas sérieux là ?!  
"-John, je t'assure que je vais bien. Maintenant retourne te coucher." Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, mais il retourne quand même dans sa chambre. Je regarde l'heure, il est 4h du matin. Je n'ai dormi que 2h mais je ne peux pas me rendormir. Je sais que je vais refaire un cauchemar, j'arrête pas d'en faire ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je pourrai continuer d'enquêter, mais il me manque beaucoup trop d'indice. Mon cerveau à besoin d'être stimulé, et ce n'est pas avec de la nicotine qu'il le sera. Il me faut quelque chose de plus fort. Mais je ne peux pas replonger. Maintenant c'est vrai que je me sentais bien quand j'en prenais. Et les enquêtes étaient tellement plus faciles. Il me faut de la cocaïne. A cette heure-ci, je pourrai trouver un diller facilement dans un squat de drogué. Mais je ne sais pas si je devrai. John sera tellement déçu, il me voit comme un héros. Mais si je veut être un héros je dois arrêter Moriarty, et pour ça, j'ai besoin de drogue. J'ai pris ma décision. Je mis mon manteau et mon écharpe, et sorti discrètement de l'appart. John et Mme Hudson ne doivent pas savoir que je ne suis plus là. Je marchai jusqu'à une vielle maison abîmée et remplie de tags. C'était là que je venais avant, quand j'avais besoin d'être dans les vapes. J'entrai dans la maison et cherchai mon ancien diller. Il était quelque part à l'étage. Il eu l'air surpris de me voir. Il faut dire que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, il sait que quand je prends de la drogue, en général je suis un bon client.  
"-Sherlock, je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour ici. C'est vrai que le dernière fois... enfin c'est du passé. Qu'est ce qu'il te faut ?" J'avais oublié à quel point il aimait parler. C'est très agaçant.  
"-Comme d'habitude, de la cocaïne s'il te plaît." J'espère qu'il n'a pas augmenté les prix, je n'ai pas trop d'argent sur moi.  
"-D'accord mon pote, je te donne 3 bouteilles contre 250 livres, ça te convient ?" J'avais raison pour les prix. La coke liquide coûte toujours plus chère, je devrais peut-être me mettre à la poudre. Mais ça n'a pas le même effet.  
"-Oui, j'aimerais aussi finir la nuit ici." Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que John soit au courant.  
"-Pas de problème, il doit avoir de la place au 2 ème étage. " Je pris la drogue et lui donnai l'argent. Puis je montai au 2 ème. C'est bien, il n'a pas beaucoup de monde. Je vais pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. J'allai me mettre sur un matelas puis sorti ma seringue. J'en cachais une chez moi depuis des années. Je savais que ce moment risquait d'arriver. Puis j'enlevai ma ceinture et l'enroulai autour de mon bras. Et finalement je rempli ma seringue et me la planta dans les veines. J'avais oublié la sensation que ça faisait. Je senti une vague de chaleur et m'allongeai sur le matelas. Je me sentais tellement bien. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne rien prendre, à part ces stupides patchs de nicotine, pendant autant de temps. J'ai failli oublier, je dois marquer sur une feuille ce que j'ai pris. C'est une des seules règles de Mycroft que j'ai choisi de respecter. J'eu juste le temps de ranger le bout de papier dans ma poche, avant de m'évanouir.

* * *

 **Et** **voilà** **, le chapitre 2 est fini.** **Je pense que je** **vais** **poster les prochains chapitres tout les 2 semaines à peu près** **.** **N'oubliez** **pas les commentaires et** **à** **plus** **dans** **la suite de la fanfic.**


	3. L'évasion

**Salut tout le monde,** **j'espère** **que vous** **avez** **passé** **une bonne saint Valentin. Je voulais juste vous** **prévenir** **qu'à** **partir de maintenant les** **dialogues** **seront en gras. Je** **vais** **aussi essayer d'aérer un peu plus le texte. Et tout de suite le chapitre 3.**

* * *

 **"-Sherlock ! Sherlock !"** Quelqu'un m'appelait et me donnait des gifles.  
Je senti mon esprit reprendre conscience petit à petit. Non, non ! Il ne faut pas que je me réveille maintenant, je ne suis pas prêt. Je sens encore les effets de la cocaïne dans mon corps, mon cerveau n'est pas encore prêt à réfléchir.  
 **"-Sherlock !"** Maintenant on me secouait, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Rendors toi, rendors toi !  
Trop tard, mon cerveau repris pleinement conscience et mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Tout était flou et la lumière...je referme immédiatement les yeux, c'est trop douloureux.  
 **"-Sherlock, ouvre les yeux. "** Je n'arrive pas à reconnaître cette voix. Pourquoi ? Ou un inconnu est entrain de me parler, ou j'ai trop forcé sur la cocaïne.  
Je fais ce qu'on me dit et ouvre les yeux. J'arrive à distinguer un visage. Merde ! Mycroft. Comment a-t-il fait pour me retrouver ?  
 **"-J'espère au moins que tu as la feuille."** Il me faut du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il dit. Je suis complètement désorienté. Puis je sorti le morceau de papier de ma poche.  
 **"-Merci."** Après avoir lu la feuille, sa tête changea d'expression, mais tout était trop confus pour que je déchiffre quoique ce soit. **" Sherlock tu as vu la quantité de cocaïne que tu as pris, tu aurais pu mourir !**  
 **"- Je sais... ce que je fais...tout est... sous contrôle. "** J'ai du mal à parler, il a peut-être raison. Non. Il m'a sûrement réveillé trop tôt. Je suis encore sous l'effet de la cocaïne, mais je vais bien.  
 **"-Tu es à peine conscient. Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Encore Moriarty ?**  
 **-J'étais...obligé."** Mon corps est entrain de me lâcher, je vais de nouveau m'évanouir.  
Tout d'un coup, mon corps se relâcha et mes yeux se fermèrent lentement.  
 **"-Sherlock ! "** J'entends une dernière fois la voix de mon frère, puis plus rien.

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et les refermèrent aussi tôt. Les effets de la cocaïne avaient disparu, mais j'avais un horrible mal de tête.  
 **"-Ou suis-je ?"** Je ne suis plus dans le squat, les odeurs sont différentes.  
 **"- Sherlock, tu es réveillé. "** John, il est là. Je l'entend s'approcher de moi.  
 **"-Tu es à l'hôpital. Mycroft t'as retrouvé dans un squat de drogué, il m'a dit que tu avais pris beaucoup trop de cocaïne."** Il est au courant, il doit être tellement déçu. Mais pourquoi a-t-il dit que j'étais à l'hôpital ? Je n'ai pas pu autant me tromper dans les dosages.  
 **"-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? "** Il avait l'air surpris de cette question.  
 **"-Tu ne te rappelles pas ?"** Pourquoi tout le monde pose toujours cette question ? Si je demande, c'est que je ne sais pas.  
 **"-Je me rapelle du squat, de Mycroft qui me trouve, et puis plus rien. "** C'est sûrement Mycroft qui m'a amené ici, mais pourquoi ? Je devais vraiment être mal.  
 **"-Tu t'est évanoui et tu as failli faire un arrêt cardiaque. Ton frère m'as dit que tu as repris plusieurs fois conscience dans l'ambulance, et que tu murmurais des choses incompréhensibles sur Moriarty. Sherlock, nous sommes inquiets pour toi. Cette histoire va trop loin."** C'est bon John, tu as fini. Qu'il peut être agaçant quand il se met à parler autant.  
 **"-Je vais parfaitement bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter et mon frère non plus."** Depuis quand mon frère s'inquiète pour moi ?  
 **"-Sherlock arrête ! Tu t'es drogué presque à mort dans un squat ! Tu aurait pu y passer ! "** Et maintenant il se met en colère.  
 **"-J'avais la situation sous contrôle."** Pourquoi personne n'arrive à comprendre ça.  
 **"- Alors tu es vraiment un idiot !"** John cria et sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte. Je suis peut-être allé trop loin cette fois. Mais je devais le faire. Par contre ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Je suis sûr de ne pas mettre trompé dans les dosages. C'est sûrement cet imbécile...je ne me souviens plus de son nom... qui m'a vendu de la mauvaise coke. Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il faut que je sorte de l'hôpital. Mais comment ? Les médecins ne me laisserons jamais partir aussi tôt. Je dois trouver un moyen de m'enfuir. Je vois par la fenêtre que le soleil est bientôt couché. J'ai juste à attendre qu'il fasse complètement nuit et qu'il y ait moins de monde dans l'hôpital.  
En attendant, je dois trouver un plan. Je ne peux pas passer par la fenêtre, je suis beaucoup trop haut. Je pourrai essayer de passer discrètement dans les couloirs pendant le dîner, il y aura moins d'infirmières. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais pour le moment je dois attendre. Je décide de me reposer un peu.

 _2h plus tard_

Je me réveille en sursaut, encore. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un truc pour les cauchemars. Mais pour le moment j'ai d'autres priorités. Je regarde mon téléphone, il est 20h. Je me suis assoupi trop longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais juste devoir faire un peu plus attention.  
Je me lève de mon lit et me dirige vers la porte. Je repère les vigiles et les infirmières. J'avais raison, il y a moins de monde. Je dois arriver jusqu'aux escaliers. Ce serait trop dangereux de prendre l'ascenseur. Je vois que les escaliers sont à côté des toilettes, qui sont assez loin. Je peux quand même le faire. C'est parti !  
Je sors de la chambre discrètement. Personne ne m'a entendu. Ils sont tous sur leur portable ou trop occupé à discuter. C'est bien. Je me dirige vers les toilettes. Je dois être naturel. Sois naturel. Merde ! Un vigile se dirige vers moi. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.  
 **"-Monsieur, retournez** **à** **votre chambre s'il vous** **plaît** **."** Trouve une excuse.  
 **"-Je dois aller aux** **toilettes** **, et ceux de ma chambre sont bouchés."** S'il croit ça, c'est qu'il est plus débile que ce que je pensais.  
 **"-D'accord, mais je vais vous** **accompagnez** **. "** Il m'a cru.  
J'hoche la tête et nous marchons vers les W.C. Une fois arrivé, je lui dis que je peux me débrouiller tout seul et il part.  
J'attends qu'il soit assez éloigné...c'est bon, je cours vers les escaliers. Je les descends vite, mais je dois faire attention de ne croiser personne.  
C'est bon je suis en bas. J'ai réussi, je me suis évadé. Les patients devraient le faire plus souvent, c'est tellement simple.  
J'entends des bruits dans les escaliers, je dois partir le plus vite possible.

* * *

 **Chapitre** **3** **terminé** **.** **J'espère** **qu'il vous** **a** **plu et** **à** **dans** **2** **semaines** **dans la** **suite** **.**


	4. Pourquoi ?

Ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête pas.  
Quelqu'un me pourchasse depuis l'hôpital. Je pense que ça doit être un garde qui s'est aperçu de mon évasion. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit pire, que ce soit un homme de Moriarty, ou même Moriarty lui-même.  
Je jette un regard derrière moi, je l'ai presque semé. Mes jambes souffrent horriblement, j'ai l'impression qu'elles vont me lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Je vois une petite rue à ma droite, si je tourne je l'aurai définitivement semé. Allez j'y suis presque, il faut que je tienne encore un peu. J'accélère une dernière fois et je tourne. Je me cache vite derrière le mur. Je le vois passer en courant, c'est bon, j'ai gagné. Enfin pour le moment. Il n'est pas le premier et ne sera pas le dernier homme qui essayera de me tuer. Surtout en ce moment.  
Je m'assoie un peu pour reprendre mon souffle et faire une pause. La drogue m'a beaucoup affaibli. Ça me rappelle que je dois aller voir ce con qui m'a vendu cette merde.  
J'attends encore 5 minutes et me relève en direction du squat. J'espère qu'il sera là. Par contre je me rend compte que je suis à l'autre bout de la ville, il me faut un taxi. Au bout de 10 minutes j'en vois passer un. Je lève le bras et il s'arrête. Je monte et lui donne l'adresse du squat. Je le vois taper sur son gps, est-il vraiment un taximan ?! Il me dit que le trajet va prendre un peu plus de 30 min. Ou son gps est défectueux, ou je suis entrain de me faire arnaquer. Le trajet devrait durer 15min, 20 maximum. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Les taxis ne passent pas souvent dans ce coin de Londres, je n'ai pas le temps d'en attendre un autre.  
Je pose ma tête contre la fenêtre et réfléchit. Je pense à John, à Mycroft, à comment ils vont réagir quand ils apprendront que je me suis enfuis. John risque d'être encore plus en colère, et Mycroft va réquisitionner toutes les caméras et les espions du Royaume-Uni pour savoir où je suis. J'exagère peut-être un peu, mais il en ai capable. C'est pour ça que je dois me dépêcher, il ne doit pas me trouver.  
Je me sens un peu bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être épuisé. Sûrement un effet secondaire de cette étrange coke. J'ai hâte d'arriver au squat. Je me perd encore un peu dans mes pensées, avant de m'endormir.  
" _-_ _Moriarty...Moriarty..." J'ouvre_ _doucement_ _mes yeux. Je suis dans mon appart_ _à_ _Baker Street. Tout va bien,_ _c'était_ _juste un cauchemar, encore. Je regarde autour de moi, quelque chose ne_ _vas_ _pas_ _. Je suis tout seul et il n'y a aucun bruit. John n'est_ _pas_ _là, et visiblement Mme Hudson aussi, sinon j'entendrais un aspirateur ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je me_ _lève_ _du_ _canapé_ _, je me sens bizarre, j'ai des vertiges. Je retombe sur le_ _canapé_ _. Qu'est ce qui_ _m'arrive_ _? Qu'est ce qui s'est_ _passé_ _?_  
 _La porte s'ouvre. John, je le vois entrer. Il est plein de_ _sang et_ _à_ _l'air en_ _colère_ _._  
 ** _"-John, qu'est ce..."_** _Il_ _se tourne vers moi et me coupe_.  
 ** _"-Tais toi ! Ne parle plus ! Tu sais_** ** _très_** ** _bien ce qui s'est_** ** _passé_** ** _! Je suis mort, par ta faute ! "_** _Il_ _retire sa main, qui_ _était_ _jusqu'à_ _maintenant_ _sur son ventre, et je vois une blessure. Il est mort. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible._  
 **"-John...John..."** Je me réveille en sursaut. Un cauchemar, s'était juste un cauchemar. Je suis encore dans le taxi.  
 **"-Eh mon pote, ça va ?"** Je ne suis pas ton pote.  
 **"-Très bien."** J'ai juste vu mon meilleur ami mort, mais je vais très bien. Putain ce n'était pas réel. Mais ça en avait tellement l'air.  
Le taxi s'arrête.  
 **"-Mec on est arrivé, ça te fera 25 livres."** Arnaqueur. Je le paye et sors. Au moins il a fait l'effort de s'arrêter devant le squat. J'entre. Il n'y a presque personne. Sûrement à cause de mon frère et de l'ambulance. Heureusement mon diller est encore là, et en plein trip. Je m'avance vers lui et il se lève de son matelas.  
 **"-Sherlock, déjà de retour. J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé, tu t'es trompé dans les dosages, c'est ça ?"** Il n'est pas sérieux là. Comment peut-il croire que je me suis trompé.  
 **"-Non, je pense plutôt que tu m'as vendu de la mauvaise coke, et j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi. Et n'essaye pas de me mentir, je le saurai."** Son visage change d'expression, il a peur.  
 **"-D'accord. J'ai été payé pour ça. Quelqu'un est venu me voir peu de temps avant que tu arrives, il m'a dit que si tu avais un bad trip, il me donnerait 500 livres. Tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas refuser. C'est dernier temps les affaires ne..."** Je lui mis mon poing dans la gueule avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Ça fait du bien. Il tombe sur son matelas, le nez en sang. Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible.  
 **"-Je ne comprends** **pas** **ce que tu dis."** Il crache du sang parterre. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort.  
 **"-Moriarty...l'homme travaillait pour lui."** Pourquoi Moriarty voudrait que j'ai un bad trip ?  
 **"-Comment le sais-tu ?**  
 **-Il me l'a dit. Son patron voulait que tu le saches."** Ça n'a aucun sens.  
 **"-J'imagine que l'homme ne t'as pas dit son nom."** Il fait un non avec sa tête. Il a l'air faible, il va retomber dans les vapes. **"A quoi il ressemblait ?"** Je le vois se concentrer.  
 **"-Je n'ai pas vu son visage...il avait une cagoule... mais il faisait** **à** **peu** **près** **ta taille...et il** **était** **très** **musclé...je ne sais rien d'autre..."** Il s'évanoui. J'en profite pour lui voler sa coke. Je l'examine. Elle a l'air meilleur que l'autre. Je sors du squat. Je ne sais pas où aller maintenant. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de retourner à Baker Street. Je décide de marcher un peu. Je trouverai bien un endroit où me cacher plus tard.  
Au bout de 10 minutes, des voitures s'arrêtent devant moi. Elles me bloquent le passage. Puis quelqu'un sort. Oh non, pas lui ! Mycroft m'a retrouvé.

* * *

 **Et** **voilà** **,** **chapitre** **4 terminé.** **J'espère** **qu'il vous** **a** **plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.**


	5. Pareils

**Salut tout le monde, je m'excuse pour le** **retard** **, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps** **d'écrire** **ces 2** **dernières** **semaines.** **Mais** **maintenant** **c'est bon. Alors tout de suite le** **chapitre** **5.**

* * *

Qu'est ce que fait Mycroft ? Ça fait 1h que je suis dans cette salle d'interrogatoire. Il fait sûrement ça pour me punir. Je savais que ça allait l'énerver que je m'évade, il est tellement prévisible.  
J'entends quelqu'un arriver.  
 **"-Alors cher** **frère** , **tu** **m'emprisonnes** **ou me** **libére ?** **"** Je vois à sa tête que ce n'est pas gagné pour la libération.  
 **"-Sherlock tu t'es** **drogué** **presque** **à** **mort puis évadé de** **l'hôpital** **!** **Pourquoi** **?!"** Il demande encore.  
 **"-Tu** **sais** **très** **bien** **pourquoi** **.**  
 **-Tu** **n'attrapera** **pas Moriarty si tu meurt. Pourquoi te comportes-tu comme** **ça** **? Qu'est ce qui est** **différent** **avec Moriarty ?"** Il n'est pas sérieux ! Comment peut-il être aussi stupide ?  
 **"-Moriarty est** **différent** **! C'est sans doute le plus grand** **génie** **du crime de** **l'histoire** **. Comment ne peux-tu pas le voir ?"** Pourquoi suis-je toujours le seul à voir la vraie nature des criminels ?  
 **"-Je ne vois rien parce** **qu'il** **n'a rien** **à** **voir. C'est juste un nom."** Juste un nom !  
 **"-Comment peux-tu dire** **ça** **?! Il est la plus grande énigme que j'ai** **eu à** **résoudre.**  
 **-Alors c'est** **ça** **qui t'intéresse ?** **Résoudre** **l'énigme ! Si ce que tu dis** **à** **propos** **de lui est vrai,** **alors** **il est extrêmement dangereux.** **Et** **l'Angleterre** **est en danger.** **"** Tellement ennuyeux.  
 **"-Si je l'arrête, j** **e sauve ce** **pays** **auquel** **tu tiens tant.** **Maintenant** **libére** **moi !"** Je dois sortir, je perd trop de temps.  
 **"-Je vais te** **libérer** **mais** **arrête** **avec Moriarty. Maintenant c'est l'affaire du gouvernement."** Il pense vraiment que je vais l'écouter ?  
 **"-** **Jamais** **je n'abandonnerai Moriarty ! Maintenant laisse moi sortir !"** Je ne peux plus rester dans cette pièce.  
Il se lève et va ouvrir la porte. Je sors de la salle. Un agent m'escorte jusqu'à dehors. Je devrai peut-être lui dire que sa femme dépense tout son argent sur internet. Trop tard, on est dehors.  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant, il faut que j'avance dans l'enquête. Je décide de prendre un taxi pour rentrer au 221b Baker Street.  
Je réfléchis un peu pendant le trajet. Moriarty. J'ai de nouvelles infos sur lui. Je sais qu'il a demandé à quelqu'un de payer mon diller pour qu'il me vende de la mauvaise came. Mais pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'il voulait juste me faire du mal ou me retarder. Non, ce serait trop simple pour lui. Il voit ça comme un jeu. Il s'ennuie, comme moi. Il cherche juste un moyen de se divertir. Nous sommes pareils, sauf que lui a choisi d'être du côté des criminels.  
Oh merci Moriarty ! S'il ne serait pas apparu, je serais encore entrain de résoudre une stupide enquête de Lestrade.  
Le chauffeur me prévient que l'on est arrivé. Je le paye et sors du taxi. Je monte à l'étage. J'espère que John n'est pas là. J'ouvre la porte, il est là. Bien sûr, c'était obligé. Il est assis dans son canapé. Il est sûrement entrain d'écrire sur son blog.  
Il se retourne vers moi puis retourne sur son ordi. Il est encore énervé.  
 **"-John, je suis** **désolé** **. Tu avais raison..."** Il me coupe.  
 **"-** **Stop** **arrête** **!** **Maintenant** **je veux que tu** **m'écoutes** **."** Je m'assois sur mon canapé en face de lui et l'écoute. **"Je comprend que tu veuilles** **arrêter** **Moriarty, et je veux t'aider."** Il me croit. **"Mais tu** **vas** **trop loin. Si tu veux** **vraiment** **que l'on continue** **à** **enquêter** **sur lui,** **alors** **je veux que tu le traite comme n'importe quel autre suspect."** Il ne comprend pas, il pense comme Mycroft. **"J'ai ta parole ?"** Je ne peux pas accepter, il n'est pas comme les autres.  
 **"-John...**  
 **-Sherlock! J'ai ta parole ?"** Je dois accepter, sinon je le perd. Et j'ai besoin de son aide.  
 **"-D'accord** **j'accepte** **.** **"** Il a l'air content.  
 **"-Bien. Maintenant tu comptes m'expliquer ta** **théorie** **?"** Ok c'est parti !  
 **"-D'abord il faut que je** **t'explique** **ce qui** **s'est** **vraiment** **passé** **au squat.** **Je sais** **que tu crois** **que je** **me suis** **trompé** **dans** **les dosages, mais c'est faux. Moriarty a** **demandé** **à** **quelqu'un de payer mon diller pour qu'il me vende de la** **mauvaise** **came..."** Il me coupe encore une fois, j'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude.  
 **"-Sherlock** **arrête** **! Je me** **fiche** **de ce qui s'est** **passé** **dans ce squat. Si je t'en veux, c'est parce que tu t'es** **drogué** **."** Mais j'étais obligé de le faire ! Pourquoi ne comprend-t-il pas ça ?  
 **"-Tu ne comprends pas. Si je ne l'aurais pas fait, je n'aurais jamais compris ce que veut réellement Moriarty.**  
- **Et** **que** **veut-il ?"** Oh John, tu n'as toujours pas compris.  
 **"-C'est évident non ? Il s'ennuie, il est comme moi."** Je parais peut-être un peu trop content.  
 **"-Sherlock, il paye des** **tueurs** **en** **série** **.** **"** Et alors ?  
 **"-C'est** **ça** **qui est fun !"** Vu la tête qu'il fait, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça. **"Je** **vais** **trop loin ?**  
 **-Oui.** **"** Comment pourrai-je dire ça autrement ?  
 **"-Non mais tu ne** **comprends** **pas** **. C'est** **la** **première** **fois** **qu'un criminel paye un autre pour qu'il tue...mais c'est ça... il veut attirer mon attention ! C'est logique !"** A la tête que fais John, je déduis qu'il n'a rien compris.  
 **"-Tu** **pourrais** **t'expliquer** **?"** Oh John et ton cerveau si ordinaire.  
 **"-Réfléchis ! Il paye un tueur sur qui, il** **savait** **sûrement** **, que** **j'allais** **enquêter. Puis** **après** **il demande** **à** **quelqu'un** **de payer mon diller** **pour** **qu'il me vende de la** **mauvaise** **came."** Il commence à comprendre. **"Nous sommes pareils. Nous sommes des génies** **qui** **s'ennuyent** **dans** **ce monde de gens stupides."** Après tout ce temps, ça le dérange encore que je dise ça. **"Ne fais pas cette** **tête** **,** **tu** **sais ce que je pense des gens.**  
 **-Ouai... Mais je ne** **comprends** **pas son but. Je veux dire, il ne peux** **pas** **faire** **ça** **juste parce qu'il s'ennuie ?"** Pourquoi pas ?  
 **"-Je t'ai dit qu'il est** **comme** **moi. Il est** **sûrement** **lui aussi un sociopathe ou un psychopathe."** Même si je penche plus pour psychopathe.  
 **"-Ok. Alors comment fait-on pour** **arrêter** **un** **génie** **du crime ?"** Enfaite pour le moment je n'ai pas trop de plan. Mais il ne doit pas le savoir.  
 **"-On ne fait rien. En ce moment, c'est lui qui mène la partie, donc on attend."** C'est comme un jeu d'échec.  
 **"-Mais on attend quoi ?**  
 **-Qu'il finisse son tour ou encore mieux, qu'il commette une erreur."** Même si c'est peu probable, il est beaucoup trop intelligent.  
 **"-D'accord. Bon si** **ça** **ne te** **dérange** **pas** **, maintenant je vais aller un peu me reposer dans ma chambre."** Toujours aussi humain John. J'hoche la tête et vais m'allonger sur mon autre canapé.  
 **"-Sherlooock !"** J'entends John crier. Je cours à sa chambre. Je le regarde, je ne comprends pas il reste debout sans bouger. Il fixe son lit. Je me tourne pour voir.  
Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment a-t-il fait ?!

* * *

 **Et** **voilà** **, c'est fini. Ne ragez pas trop pour la fin et la suite** **bientôt** **.**


	6. La lettre

**Salut tout le monde, je m'excuse pour le** **retard** **, et tout de suite le** **chapitre** **6.**

* * *

Sur le lit se trouvait une lettre, avec sur l'enveloppe marqué Moriarty. Comment a-t-il pût la déposer ?  
Je la prend et l'ouvre.

 _Sherlock,_  
 _Tu dois_ _être_ _surpris_ _que je sois entré chez vous aussi_ _facilement_ _. Petit conseil, ferme bien les_ _fenêtres_ _la_ _prochaines_ _fois,_ _toutes_ _._  
 _Ça_ _a_ _était_ _un_ _réel_ _plaisir_ _jusqu'à_ _maintenant de_ _m'amuser_ _avec toi, et je sens que ce n'est pas fini. Mais j'imagine quand ce moment, tu_ _commences_ _à_ _comprendre qui je suis et ce que je veux._ _Mais au_ _cas_ _où_ _je te sur-estimerais, je vais un peu t'aider._  
 _Je m'appelle Jim_ _Moriarty_ _(C'est plus cool si tu connais mon prénom). Je_ _suis_ _un_ _génie_ _comme toi,_ _mais_ _plus intelligent bien_ _sûr_ _. Et je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie terriblement_ _dans_ _ce_ _monde_ _si ennuyant, rempli de gens stupides._  
 _Je sais_ _que_ _tu penses comme moi,_ _alors_ _j'ai_ _décidé_ _de te_ _faire_ _un_ _cadeau_ _, moi. Je sais qu'en ce moment tu es heureux (pas besoin de me remercier ;-) ),_ _même_ _si tu essaye de le cacher_ _à_ _John._  
 _Je penses_ _que_ _tu en connais assez sur moi pour le_ _moment_ _. J'ai_ _hâte_ _que la prochaine_ _étape_ _du jeu commence,_ _ça_ _va devenir de plus en plus fun !_  
 _A plus, ton pote Jim_ _._

Je laisse tomber la lettre sur le sol, que je suis entrain de fixer. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées.  
Il est extraordinaire ! Mais tellement dangereux. Il me fait peur, d'une certaine façon. Comment puis-je avoir peur de quelqu'un ? Il a dit que le jeu allait devenir plus fun, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Va-t-il tuer plus de personnes ? Ou peut-être s'attaquer à quelqu'un que je connais ? Ou à moi ? Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il s'en prendrait à John. Je dois le protéger.  
Tout d'un coup je sens une douleur dans ma joue, quelqu'un m'a giflé, c'est John. Je le regarde sans comprendre.  
 **"-Je suis** **désolé** **Sherlock, mais je t'ai** **appelé** **et tu ne** **répondais** **pas. Je** **m'inquiétais** **."** Et tu t'inquiètes pour ma joue ?!  
 **"-** **J'étais** **dans ma** **tête** **, tu sais que** **ça** **m'arrive."** Il a dû paniquer à cause de la lettre.  
 **"-** **Ça** **te dérange de** **réfléchir** **plus tard, parce** **que** **là ce n'est pas** **vraiment** **le bon moment."** Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ? Je regarde sa main, il a ramasser la lettre et l'a sûrement lu. **"On fait quoi pour Moriarty ? Il est** **rentré** **dans l'appart sans qu'on s'en rende compte. C'est quoi la prochaine** **étape** **?**  
 **-Je ne sais pas."** Il a l'air étonné.  
 **"-Tu ne sais** **pas** **?! Alors quoi, on va juste attendre comme tu l'as** **dis** **tout** **à** **l'heure** **?"** Tout à l'heure c'était différent.  
 **"-Non.** **Déjà** **nous** **allons** **fermer** **toutes les** **fenêtres** **.** **Après** **nous allons** **prévenir** **Mme Hudson, Lestrade et Molly** **qu'ils** **sont peut-être en danger, et toi aussi."** Toutes les personnes que je connais sont en danger. Il pourrait s'attaquer à n'importe qui. Sauf Mycroft, il n'est pas assez important pour moi.  
 **"-D'accord...je** **vais** **les** **prévenir** **. Mais tu crois** **vraiment** **qu'il** **pourrait** **s'en prendre** **à** **nous ?**  
 **-John, tu es une des personnes les** **plus** **importantes pour moi, et je suis vraiment** **désolé** **...**  
 **-Sherlock !"** Comment puis-je lui répondre ?  
 **"-Je ne crois pas** **qu'il** **pourrait** **s'en prendre** **à** **vous,** **mais** **je suis sûr** **qu'il pourrait s'attaquer** **à** **toi."** Je le regarde, il a peur. **"John** **écoute** **moi, je ne le laisserai pas faire, je te le promets."** Si Moriarty veut l'attaquer, il va réussir à le faire, mais je dois quand même tout faire pour le protéger.  
 **"-D'accord."** Il respire fort et essaye de se calmer, il veut passer en mode soldat. **"Je vais** **quand** **même** **aller** **prévenir** **les autres qu'ils sont peut-être en danger."** Je le vois sortir de la pièce. Je lui passerai ma chambre pour cette nuit, elle est plus difficile d'accès par la fenêtre.  
Je vais dans le salon, John est entrain de parler avec Lestrade. Je dois trouver un moyen d'avancer, ça fait trop longtemps que Moriarty mène la partie.  
 **"** **\- Je** **vais faire un tour."** John hoche la tête. Je prend mon manteau et sort. Je ne sais pas où aller, j'aimerais juste pouvoir tomber sur Moriarty.  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve devant le bâtiment où le taximan est mort. Je décide d'entrer à l'interieur et d'aller dans la salle où tout a commencé. C'est là que j'ai appris pour Moriarty, et c'est là que j'ai vraiment vu qui était John Watson.  
Tout semble différent maintenant, plus de sang, plus de pillule. Sans John, j'aurai sûrement pris ce stupide médoc.  
 **"** **\- Alors** **Sherlock, tu deviens nostalgique ?"** Qui me parle ? Je me retourne.  
 **"-Qui** **êtes-vous** **?"** Pourquoi me connait-il ?  
 **"- Oh non Sherlock ! Tu me déçois."** Ce n'est pas possible. Comment a-t-il pu savoir que j'allais venir ici ?  
 **"** **\- Mon** **fan...vous** **êtes** **Moriarty** **."** Enfin !  
 **"** **\- Tu** **es plus lent que ce que je pensais."** Pourquoi est-il là ?  
 **"-Qu'est ce** **que** **vous me** **voulez** **? Pourquoi vous faites tout** **ça** **?**  
 **-Parce** **que** **je m'ennuie, comme toi. Et** **en** **fait si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour rendre la partie plus intéressante."** Que va-t-il faire ?  
 **"-Que voulez-vous dire ?"** Je suis inquiet, John est seul à l'appart.  
 **"** **-À** **ton avis Sherlock, tu** **vas** **venir** **avec** **moi."** Quoi ?  
 **"- Et si je refuse ?"** Ça me rappelle un autre moment.  
 **"** **\- Alors** **je** **vais** **devoir utiliser les hommes qui sont** **cachés** **derrière** **toi** **pour** **te kidnapper."** Tellement évident. **"** **Alors Sherlock, qu'est** **ce** **que tu décide ?**  
 **\- Je** **choisis** **de rentrer** **chez** **moi** **."** Je dois savoir s'il bluff. **"Bonne nuit Moriarty."** Je me dirige vers la sortie quand deux hommes me sautent dessus. J'essaye de me débattre mais ils sont plus fort et plus grand que moi. Moriarty s'approche de moi.  
 **"** **\- Je** **t'avais** **prévenu** **Sherlock.** **Passe** **une bonne nuit, et on se revoit à ton** **réveille** **."** Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ?!  
Un des hommes me met un chiffon sur le visage. Non, il est entrain de me droguer ! Je dois rester conscient. Reste éveillé, reste éveillé.  
Mes yeux se ferment lentement. La lutte est trop dur, et je m'évanouis. La dernière chose que je vois est le visage souriant de Moriarty. J'ai peur.

* * *

 **Fini.** **J'espère** **que les fans de Moriarty sont content, et il** **sera** **beaucoup** **plus** **présent** **dans** **les** **prochains** **chapitres**. **La fanfic va vraiment devenir intéressante mainteant. Alors on se** **retrouve** **dans deux semaines (peut-être moins)** **pour** **le chapitre 7.**


	7. John !

**Salut tout le monde, je** **m'excuse** **vraiment** **pour** **avoir mis autant de** **temps** **à** **publier ce** **chapitre** **. J'ai un** **peu** **de mal** **à** **écrire** **en ce moment, alors le prochain chapitre** **risque** **de, lui aussi, arriver** **dans** **un** **peu** **plus** **de** **temps** **que** **d'habitude** **.** **Mais** **pour** **le moment le** **chapitre** **7.**

* * *

 **"-Moriarty..."** J'ouvre doucement les yeux, je suis dans une petite salle sombre, sûrement une cave.  
 **"** **\- Oui** **c'est mon nom. Tu en a mis du** **temps** **à** **te** **réveiller** **, je** **commençais** **vraiment** **à m'ennuyer.** **"** Je me met difficilement debout.  
" **-Pourquoi m'avoir** **kidnappé** **?**  
 **\- Je** **te l'ai** **déjà** **dit, pour rendre la partie plus intéressante**. **Je te croyais** **plus** **intelligent Sherlock, je** **suis** **déçu** **."** Je le déçois ! Il vient de me droguer !  
 **"-La partie aurait** **été** **beaucoup** **plus** **intéressante si je serais encore libre et qu'on** **continuerait** **à** **ne pas se** **connaître** **."** C'était tellement plus marrant d'essayer de comprendre qui il est.  
 **"** **\- Tu** **as raison. Mais enfaite** **j'avais** **envie d'essayer de nouvelles choses, je m'ennuyais un peu** **jusqu'à** **maintenant,** **ça** **a** **été** **tellement facile de te faire tomber. J'ai envie de m'amuser."** Il n'a pas encore réussi à me faire tomber.  
 **"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez-dire ?"** Il a l'air tellement fou et intelligent.  
 **"-J'ai** **décidé** **de faire des** **expériences** **sur toi,** **jusqu'à** **que tu craque vraiment."** Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? Il n'y arrivera pas.  
 **"** **\- Alors** **ça** **va durer** **longtemps** **.**  
 **\- Tu** **n'es pas aussi fort que tu veux le faire croire Sherlock, j'ai bien creusé et je t'ai** **trouvé** **quelques** **points** **faibles** **.** **Ça** **va** **être** **tellement marrant** **."** Qu'est ce qui veut dire ? Je n'ai pas de points faibles.  
 **"** **\- Vous** **ne pouvez pas avoir** **trouvé** **quelque chose, rien ne m'affecte."** Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui va faire.  
 **"** **\- Oh** **, Sherlock !** **Enfaite** **ton** **problème** **c'est que tu ne penses jamais aux gens. Tu as** **beaucoup** **de** **personnes qui** **tiennent** **à** **toi Sherlock,** **même** **si tu ne rend** **pas** **compte que c'est aussi ton cas. Je** **sais** **que tu tiens** **beaucoup** **à** **Molly** **Hooper ou... à John."** Il ne peut pas s'attaquer à John, je ne le laisserai pas faire.  
 **"** **\- Ça** **ne sert** **à** **rien de lui faire du mal, il n'a rien** **à** **voir avec** **ça** **."** Reste fort, reste fort.  
 **"** **\- Ça** **a** **commencé** **, je l'entends dans ta voix Sherlock. J'ai** **hâte** **de** **voir** **comment tu réagira quand tu verras** **ce** **que je** **vais** **lui faire."** Ma respiration s'accélère, je panique. Reste calme, tout va bien, John est sûrement à l'appart en securité.  
 **"** **\- Et** **qu'allez vous lui faire ?**  
 **\- Oh** **Sherlock, c'est tellement amusant de te voir** **dans** **cet état, en train d'essayer de** **contrôler** **tes** **émotions** **, en vain. Pour le moment je ne** **peux** **rien lui faire, mais** **dans** **quelques** **heures... enfin tu verra."** Il se met à rire. Dans d'autres circonstances je pourrais dire que je l'adore, mais là je suis beaucoup trop inquiet pour John.  
 **"** **\- Je** **ne vous laisserai pas** **lui** **faire de** **mal** **."** Jamais.  
 **"-Ah oui, et comment compte-tu m'en empêcher ? Surtout si tu n'es** **pas** **éveillé** **."** Quoi ? Non pas encore !  
 **"- Non, ne faites** **pas** **ça** **."** Quelqu'un s'approche de moi. Il essaye de me planter une aiguille dans le bras, mais je me débat.  
 **"** **-Sherlock** **,** **arrête** **s'il te plait de** **faire** **l'enfant. Laisse** **juste** **la partie se** **dérouler** **comme** **elle** **est** **prévu** **."** Un autre homme arrive, ils sont trop fort. L'homme m'injecte une drogue et je sens mes yeux se fermer. Je ne peux pas résister. Pourquoi tout le monde me drogue ?

 _Quelques temps plus tard_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, il n'y a personne. Où est Moriarty ? Et John ? J'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il est toujours à Baker Street.  
Maintenant je dois trouver un moyen de m'évader. Moriarty est vraiment un génie mais il est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je dois l'arrêter et sauver John. Il est le plus important.  
 **"** **\- Alors** **Sherlock** **, bien dormi ?"** Moriarty rentre dans la pièce.  
 **"** **\- Où** **est John ?"** Il m'a dit qu'il pourrai lui faire du mal dans quelques heures, et ça doit faire quelques heures.  
 **"** **\- Enfaite** **c'est pour ça que je suis là, je dois te montrer quelque chose. Tu vois ces** **écrans** **en face de toi."** Il prend une télécommande et les allume.  
 **"** **\- John** **!"** John est attaché, et inconscient, dans une salle rempli d'objets de tortures. Et le pire c'est que c'est en direct, ce qui veut dire que je vais voir tout ce qu'il va subir. **"Laissez-le** **tranquille** **, prenez moi à la** **place** **."** Il recommence à rire.  
 **Mais** **ne** **t'inquiète** **pas** **, tu** **sera** **aussi** **à** **sa** **place** **,** **mais** **pas** **maintenant** **. Je dois d'abord faire souffrir** **ceux** **que t'aimes, pour que tu craques. Et crois moi, je** **vais** **réussir** **."** Il n'y arrivera pas.  
 **"** **\- Et** **comment** **pouvez-vous en** **être** **aussi** **sûr ?"** Il prépare quelque chose.  
 **"-Parce que je** **sais** **comment tu penses Sherlock. Mais assez parler, que le jeu commence !"** Un homme apparaît à l'écran à côté de John. Il a un bâton électrique dans la main, et l'utilise sur John. Il se met à trembler et hurler. Je veux crier mais je dois me taire, sinon Moriarty va croire qu'il a gagné et ça va être pire. Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner je dois faire quelque chose.  
 **"** **\- Qu'est** **ce que je dois** **faire** **pour que vous** **arrêtez** **?"** Il doit bien vouloir quelque chose.  
 **"** **\- Je** **crois** **que tu n'as pas vraiment compris les** **règles** **Sherlock. Je m'amuse avec toi, alors tu ne peux** **rien** **faire, car j'ai tout ce que je veux."** Je dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose.  
 **"-Torturez moi, ça sera plus amusant, je vous le promets."** Ça me fait assez peur, mais c'est John et je dois l'aider.  
 **"- Je ne suis** **pas** **si stupide, tu veux juste** **protéger** **John, et c'est** **cool** **! Ça** **veut** **dire que mon** **expérience** **marche."** Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je dois sauver John, mais comment ?  
 **"** **\- D'accord** **, faites lui** **ce** **que vous voulez, je m'en fiche."** J'espère que ça va marcher.  
 **"-Psychologie inversé, tu es sérieux Sherlock, c'est pathétique."** Pourquoi n'est-il pas débile ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire.  
 **"-S'il vous** **plaît** **arrêtez** **, il n'a aucune importance."** C'est bizarre comment je peux être humain parfois. Je dis des trucs tellement stupide.  
 **"-Tu sais quoi ? Vu que tu as l'air de** **bien** **aimer, on va passer** **à** **l'étape** **supérieure** **."** Il sort un talki-walki et parle dedans. **"Moran, tu sais ce** **que** **tu as à faire."** Je le vois hocher la tête à travers l'écran. Qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? J'ai tellement peur.

* * *

 **Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard, et si vous voulez lire les chapitres plus vites je vous conseille de lire la fanfic sur wattpad. J'écris et publie dessus, ce qui fait que parfois je peux oublier de poster les chapitres sur d'autres sites, et en l'occurrence pour ce chapitre c'est le cas. Maintenant j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et le prochain bientôt.**


	8. Je suis faible

Les écrans s'éteignent. Il n'a pas le droit ! Je dois savoir ce qui va lui faire ! Ok, je paniques trop, je dois me calmer.

 **"- Pourquoi les avoir éteints ?"** Je n'arrive pas à prévoir ses actions, c'est horrible !

 **"- Sherlock... Arrête de poser des questions ! Et réfléchis un peu !"** Il est complètement fou. Mais ok, je vais réfléchir. Enfaite la réponse est simple.

 **"-D'accord. Vous pensez que ça va me faire souffrir de savoir que vous allez faire quelque chose à John, mais que je ne pourrai pas savoir quoi."** Et il a raison, putain !

 **"- Tu vois quand tu veux. Tu sais quoi ? Comme tu as été un bon garçon, je vais rallumer les écrans."** Il me traite comme un rat de laboratoire. Mais au moins je vais pouvoir voir ce qui va se passer.

John réapparaît, super ! Non ! Je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois.

 **"-Arrêtez ! Dites lui d'arrêter !"** Comment un homme peux faire ça à quelqu'un, c'est horrible.

 **"-Pourquoi priverai-je mon plus fidèle lieutenant de se faire du plaisir ?"** Il ressort sont talki-walki. **"Va plus fort Moran, fais toi autant de bien que tu le veux."** Je dois faire quelque chose, je dois l'arrêter. Mais comment ? Comment ? Putain ! Je panique trop, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Je peux juste regarder John crier en vain. **"Je trouve que la vue n'est pas très agréable là. Je vais transfèrer le direct plutôt sur cette écran géant, qui a aussi un bien meilleur son."** La voix de John a changé, il jouit. Pourquoi Moran ne s'arrête-t-il pas ? Il a eu son plaisir et il a pu humilier John, alors pourquoi continue-t-il à accélérer ?

 **"-Arrêtez-le ! Il a eu ce qu'il voulait !"** Il se met à rire.

 **"- Enfaite il n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. Il a comme dirai-t-on...une relation particulière avec le sexe."** Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je n'ai aucune connaissance dans ce domaine et Moriarty le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il fait ça. Je sens un truc humide sur ma joue, je pleures ! Comment est-ce possible ? **"Alors Sherlock, tu craques ?"** Il a l'air heureux. D'accord, je sais ce que je vais faire, c'est le seul moyen pour aider John.

 **"-Vous avez gagné, j'ai craqué. Je suis faible et j'ai perdu."** Il sourit.

 **"- Je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu craques vraiment. Là tu pleures seulement. Mais l'expérience a marché alors je vais lui dire d'arrêter. Mais d'abord je dois te prévenir que si je fais ça, tu utilisera ton seul joker."** Je ne comprend pas.

 **"- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **\- Ça veut dire que ce sera la seule fois où j'arrêterai un de mes disciples qui fait du mal à un des tiens."** Je ne peux pas laisser Moran continuer, mais si ça devient pire, je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir été aussi faible. Je dois prendre une décision objective, je dois imaginer que ce n'est pas John qui est là.

 **"- D'accord, ce joker je pourrai l'utiliser quand je le veux ?"** Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais faire.

 **"-N'importe quand. J'imagine donc que tu ne souhaite pas utiliser ton joker, excellent choix Sherlock. Gaspiller une chose aussi précieuse pour un simple humain, ça serait tellement stupide de ta part. Bon maintenant si nous éteignons cet écran, tout ces cris sont tellement agaçants."** L'image disparaît, enfin. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis soulagé de ne plus voir ça alors que John est toujours entrain de le vivre. Mais peut-être que comme je ne regarde plus il a arrêté, je veux dire ça ne sert plus à rien de continuer maintenant. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai, et pas juste un souhait.

 **"- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?"** Je dois savoir.

 **"-Du calme Sherlock, nous avons tout notre temps. Mais comme tu as l'air aussi pressé, on va passer aux choses sérieuses."** Et c'était quoi ce qui vient de se passer ?

 **"-Et en quoi ça consiste ?"** Il rigole, encore. Il m'agace vraiment.

 **"- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire ?"** Je penses que je commences à comprendre comment il pense.

 **"- Vous savez quoi ? J'ai compris. Vous comptez juste partir en me laissant me demander ce qu'est votre plan. Sauf que je le connais maintenant, je suis le prochain sur votre liste. Vous comptez demander à un de vos hommes de me torturer."** Il applaudit.

 **"- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de toujours vouloir montrer que tu es plus intelligent que les autres. Mais désolé de te dire ça, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je me fiche de ton intelligence car je sais que la mienne est supérieure."** Il peut dire ce qu'il veut mais il ne se moque plus, il parle sérieusement. Ce qui veut dire que je l'ai contrarié. **"Mais comme tu veux autant prouver ta "supériorité", je vais un peu changer les règles."** Parfait ! A moins que ça fasse aussi parti de son plan, et que je me fasse encore pièger. Non ! J'ai gagné cette fois, j'ai été plus fort que lui.

 **"-J'ai hâte de voir ça !"** J'ai l'impression de redevenir qui je suis, et c'est tellement agréable.

 **"- Sherlock peux-tu cesser de t'amuser ! Pense à ton joker que je peux t'enlever quand je le veux."** Il ne le fera pas, il ne peut pas autant changer ses règles.

 **"- Vous ne changerez pas vos règles."** Cette fois-ci il se contente juste de sourir.

 **"- Tu penses vraiment que je m'impose des règles Sherlock ! Je t'ai accordé ce joker pour te récompenser d'avoir réussi l'expérience. Mais comme tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier, je peux te l'enlever. Tu ne pourra plus empêcher mes petits chiens de faire du mal aux tiens. Et nous allons rallumer cet écran."** L'image réapparaît, mais elle a changée. John n'est plus là. Mais où est-il ? Et avec qui Moran a-t-il dû plaisir ?

* * *

 **Fini. Je sais que les chapitres mettent de plus en plus de temps à être postés et je m'en excuse. Je veux juste vous dire que ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que je vais arrêter d'écrire cette fanfic. J'ai juste un peu moins de temps en ce moment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu et la suite dans quelques temps.**


	9. Calme

Je n'arrive pas à voir la personne assis à la place de John, Moran est toujours sur elle. Je dis "elle" parce que j'ai entendu un cri de fille. Mais c'est la seule info que j'ai, je n'arrive pas à reconnaître la voix.

 **"- Alors Sherlock, qui ça pourrait être à ton avis ?"** Je ne connais que deux femmes qu'il pourrait attaquer : Molly et Mme Hudson. Mais, même si je penses que Moran est dépourvu de moral, il ne s'attaquerait jamais à une vieille femme. Il reste Molly, et j'espère vraiment me tromper, elle est beaucoup trop fragile. Mais je ne penses pas que Moriarty sache à quel point je tiens à elle. Je veux dire, tout le monde pense qu'elle m'est indifférente, mais c'est faux. Je vois très bien ce qu'elle ressent pour moi, et c'est très flatteur. Mais moi je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour elle. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, mais elle est plus importante pour moi que Lestrade, mais moins que John, évidemment. **"Sherlock, j'attends."** Je sors de mes pensées, Moriarty prends un air impatient.

 **"- C'est Molly Hooper."** Il sourit. Pourquoi ?

 **"- Je savais que tu dirais ça, tellement prévisible. Mais tu as tord, il y a quelqu'un de plus important d'abord."** Non ce n'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu faire ça. Il appuie sur un bouton et l'angle de la caméra change. Il a fait, il a fait. Comment a-t-il pu ?! Je sens de la colère et une horrible douleur montée en moi. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de le tuer avec mes mains. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, et je ne commettrai pas les même erreurs qu'avec John. J'essaye de me calmer sans que Moriarty ne s'en rend compte. **"Alors Sherlock, pas de réaction ? Tu ne sens pas au moins une légère colère ? Je sais qu'elle est vieille mais quand même, je pensais que tu tenais plus à ta logeuse."** J'essaye de rester calme. Mme Hudson est forte, je le sais. Après tout, elle m'a quand même engagé pour que son mari aille en prison. Elle va s'en sortir.

 **"-Mme Hudson est plus forte et intelligente que ce que vous pensez. Moran ne pourra pas la briser avec ça."** Il commence à rire.

 **"- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai prévu que ça pour elle ? Tu es tellement pathétique Sherlock."** Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de pire. Je recommence à avoir peur, et ce n'est pas bon. C'est sûrement du bluff, il veut me voir paniquer. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il ne me brisera pas.

 **"- Je sais que Mme Hudson pourra supporter tout ce que vous lui ferez. Vous avez perdu cette manche."** Il cache quelque chose, je le sens. Il ne réagit pas comme il devrait, il a toujours cette joie dans son regard.

 **"-Elle est vieille Sherlock, elle ne pourra pas supporter les blessures physiques très longtemps. Enfaite elle pourrait mourir. Ça te ferait mal ça Sherlock, non ?"** Non, non, non. Elle ne va pas mourir. Ça n'arrivera pas, elle n'est pas aussi vieille qu'elle en a l'air. Je recommence à avoir peur, mais je me calme. Il ne la tuera pas, c'est juste du bluff.

 **"-C'est ma logeuse, vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est autant importante pour moi ? Si elle meurt, je pourrais acheter le 221b et je ne serais plus obliger de le louer. Alors je me fiche de ce qu'il lui arrive."** Je dois lui faire croire qu'elle n'est pas importante pour moi, c'est la seule solution. Avec John, ça n'avait pas marché parce que je ne gèrais pas assez mes émotions, mais là je suis calme.

 **"- Tu es entrain de me dire que si je dis à Moran de la tuer, ça ne te fera rien. Je ne penses pas que ça soit vrai"** Il faut que je sois crédible.

 **"- Et pourtant c'est vrai. Je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau, les choses comme ça ne m'affecte pas."** Il souris, encore. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait faire que ça.

 **"-Encore le coup du sociopathe, je me demandais quand tu allais le sortir. Juste une petite question: t'y crois vraiment ? Tu crois vraiment être un sociopathe ? Non, parce que tu n'est pas très crédible."** Pourquoi change-t-il de sujet ? Il croit vraiment avoir plus de chance avec ça ?

 **"- Et vous, vous pensez vraiment être un génie du crime ? Non, parce que vous n'êtes pas très crédible."** C'est à mon tour de sourir cette fois, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

 **"-Tu t'amuses bien Sherlock ? Tu as l'air d'oublié que tu es bloqué ici et que ta logeuse est entrain de se faire torturer. Et oui, j'ai bien dit torturé. Moran s'ennuie vite du sexe avec les vieilles, il préfère les voir crier de douleur."** Merde, c'est vrai. Il est entrain de la battre, et elle saigne beaucoup. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester calme, je dois penser à autre chose.

 **"- Vous avez l'air de bien connaître les fantasmes de votre petit chien. Mais ce qu'il m'intrigue, c'est qu'il est sensé être à vos ordre, donc c'est vous qui lui avez dit de la torturer. Pas maintenant bien sûr, mais avant de venir ici, quand vous avez préparé votre plan. Enfaite je penses que ses soi-disant fantasmes sont enfaite les votres. Vous êtes vraiment très pervers, vous me dégoûtez."** Je sais que la voix que j'ai utilisé va le déstabiliser. Et j'ai raison, parce qu'il semble en colère. J'ai touché un point sensible. Ça fait deux fois que j'arrive à l'irrité, je vais le battre.

 **"-Bravo Sherlock, tu m'as cerné, je suis un gros pervers. C'est pourquoi je vais agir comme tel. Moran, étape finale."** Il parle de nouveau dans le talkie-walkie. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire. Je regarde les écrans. Moran arrête de faire ce qu'il était entrain de faire, et se dirige vers une table. Il prend un couteau et retourne vers Mme Hudson. Il ne vas pas l'utiliser, il ne peux pas faire ça.

 **"-Nooooon!"** J'ai craqué. Moran a planté son couteau dans le ventre de Mme Hudson, et elle pisse le sang. Elle est entrain de mourir. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, et je panique. Je ne peux plus respirer. Respire, respire. Moriarty approche son visage de moi et sourit.

 **"- Alors Sherlock, tu penses toujours que j'ai perdu ?"**

* * *

 **Terminé. Je voulais vous prévenir que les prochains chapitres risquent d'arriver plus vite, puisque c'est les vacances. Et pensez-vous que Mme Hudson va s'en sortir ?**


	10. Brisé

Je suis complètement en état de choc, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Je revois encore Moran qui plante son couteau dans Mme Hudson, et le sang qui coule de son ventre, puis après tout est très flou. Je me rappelle de Moriarty qui me dit quelque chose, puis je vois Mme Hudson qui s'écroule sur le sol, et Moran qui fait un signe à la caméra pour dire qu'elle ne respire plus. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que tout est de ma faute, j'ai voulu être plus intelligent que Moriarty, et en fin de compte, il a encore gagné. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'essaye de me dire que je n'ai peut-être pas encore perdu, que peut-être qu'il bluffe et que Mme Hudson est juste inconsciente. Mais je sais que c'est faux, les écrans sont restés allumés depuis tout à l'heure, et elle est toujours entrain de pisser le sang sur le sol. Elle est morte par ma faute ! Je l'ai tué ! Non, non, non c'est Moran, moi je voulais la sauver. Ou peut-être que c'est moi que je voulais sauver, je savais très bien que ça serait dangereux pour elle de réagir comme ça, mais je n'avais pas trouvé d'autres idées. Je devais nous sauver. Non, tout ça est faux ! La vérité c'est que je voulais battre Moriarty, je voulais lui montrer que j'étais supérieur à lui et qu'il ne pourra jamais être plus fort que moi. Je me suis encore une fois fait dirigé par mon ego surdimensionné. Je me crois toujours supérieur aux autres, et je ne rate pas une occasion de le montrer, il fallait bien qu'un jour ça me retombe dessus. Jusqu'à maintenant, à part recevoir des insultes, je n'avais rien eu comme conséquences à mon ego. Mais maintenant Mme Hudson est morte ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est vrai, ce n'est pas possible, il y a sûrement encore un moyen de la sauver.  
 **"-Aidez-la, je sais que vous le pouvez ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, je participerai à vos expériences, mais s'il vous plaît, aidez-la !"** Moriarty commence à rigoler. Comment ose-t-il ?!  
 **"-Alors Sherlock, tu recommences à me supplier maintenant. Tu es retombé bien bas. Mais je ne vais pas l'aider, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, c'est beaucoup plus marrant de te voir dans cet état. Le grand Sherlock Holmes en pleine panique. Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir voir ça."** Cet homme est complètement fou. Mais il a raison, je suis en pleine panique, mon esprit se décompose et mon corps me trahit. Je ne peux plus réfléchir clairement, mes pensées sont complètement embrouillées. Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite et mes mains tremblent. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'ai essayé de me battre et ça n'a que fait qu'empirer les choses, je dois abandonner.  
 **"-C'est bon, j'abandonne. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, je ne me battrais plus."** Je ne sait pas ce qui m'arrive, ce n'est pas dans ma personnalité d'abandonner, mais en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que c'est la seule solution. Je veux juste que ce stupide jeu s'arrête, et c'est le seul moyen. **"Vous vouliez me briser, vous avez réussi. Alors stoppez ce jeu, de n'importe quelle façon, mais arrêtez ça."** Mon meilleur ami a vécu ,sûrement, un des pires moments de sa vie, et Mme Hudson... Les deux personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux, et elles souffrent par ma faute. Et bientôt John sera sûrement mort aussi, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, alors à quoi bon continuer de se battre.  
 **"-Tu sais quoi, pour une fois je penses que je vais t'écouter. Mais avant, toi aussi tu dois un peu souffrir. Bien sûr, tu vas avoir droit à un programme personnalisé, alors remercie moi d'avance."** Il quitte la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par programme personnalisé ? Déjà je sais qu'il ne va pas me violer ou me poignarder, il ne peux pas me faire vivre ce qu'on vécu mes amis. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui reste et qui pourrait être assez "personnalisé" pour lui. Justement le voilà qu'il revient avec une boite, c'était rapide. Il se pose à un bureau et commence à faire quelque chose avec les objets qui sont à l'intérieur, mais malheureusement je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'ils sont. Il se retourne vers moi avec un sourire, et une seringue dans la main.  
 **"-S'il vous plaît, tout mais pas ça, s'il vous plaît."** Je ne prends même pas la peine d'essayer de trouver une stratégie pour l'en empêcher. Enfaite je pense qu'au fond de moi, je veux qu'il m'injecte cette drogue, j'ai besoin de ressentir les effets. Mais pas pour la même raison qu'avant, cette fois-ci je ne veux pas stopper l'ennui, cette fois-ci, j'ai juste besoin que la douleur s'arrête. Mon esprit est brisé et la drogue va l'aider.  
 **"-Allez Sherlock, je sais très bien qu'au fond de toi tu en meurs d'envie. Enfaite je suis plutôt sympa de ne pas te faire pareil qu'à tes petits chiens. Alors arrête de te plaindre !"** Il a raison, j'en meurs d'envie, mais il ne doit pas le savoir. Grâce à la drogue je vais pouvoir recommencer à me battre. Il me prend mon bras et essaye de me piquer, mais je fais semblant de me débattre. Puis un de ses hommes arrive et me tient le bras. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot, qu'une grande vague de bonheur m'envahit. Je commences à rigoler tout seul, et je me sens tellement bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a donner, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ce n'était pas de la cocaïne, et pas une petite dose aussi. Aucune drogue ne fait autant de bien à faible dose. Je me sens partir, mais juste avant le noir, une dernière pensée me vient à l'esprit: il veut me rendre accro.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre un peu court vous a plu, et la suite bientôt.**


	11. Plus fort que lui

Je me réveille doucement, je suis encore dans les vapes. Moriarty n'est pas là. Depuis le début, il n'est presque pas parti, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il voulait me faire croire. Je sais qu'il partait quand j'étais inconscient, et qu'après il revenait un peu avant que je me réveille. Je me demande s'il fait juste semblant de ne pas être là pour observer ma réaction. Si c'est le cas, je dois faire attention à ce que je fais. Je pourrais peut-être réfléchir à un moyen de m'échapper, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire. Je suis toujours attaché à cette chaise et je n'arrive pas à me libérer. Mais il doit bien avoir un moyen, chaque problème a une solution. Mais pour le moment je n'en vois aucune. Mon esprit devrait être stimulé par la drogue, mais au lieu de ça, elle l'assombrit. J'ai beaucoup trop de mal à réfléchir, et tout est très confus. Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais pensé que Moriarty voulait me rendre accro. Si je n'arrive pas à trouver un moyen de m'évader, je pourrai au moins essayer de comprendre pourquoi veut-il que je redevienne un drogué. Je sais qu'il veut me briser, mais la drogue fait tout le contraire, elle m'aide. Habituellement elle m'aide à réfléchir ou à pas m'ennuyer, mais là elle m'aide à supporter la douleur. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me servirait un jour à ça, un sociopathe ne devrait pas ressentir d'émotions. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ressens toutes cette souffrance quand je penses à John ou Mme Hudson. Moriarty a réussi à me briser, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est arrivé. Ces méthodes briseraient quelqu'un de normal, quelqu'un de stupide, mais moi je n'en fais pas parti. Alors pourquoi m'ont-elles brisé ? Peut-être que je me suis trompé depuis le début, peut-être que je ne suis pas un génie, peut-être que mon esprit de déduction est juste un moyen de compenser mes lacunes dans de nombreux domaines. Mais à part moi, seulement Mycroft et Moriarty sont capables de faire ce que je fais, et ceux sont des génies. Je sais que j'en suis un aussi. La seule raison pour laquelle Moriarty a réussi à me briser est peut-être juste parce que j'ai abandonné. Je dois me battre cette fois, je dois être plus fort que lui. J'entends justement des pas approcher, je ne me laisserai pas battre encore une fois.  
Moriarty entre dans la pièce.  
 **"-Alors Sherlock, tu as bien apprécié ce petit moment de solitude. J'espère que tu as pu trouver un moyen de t'évader, parce que sinon... Bonne chance !"** Il repart en rigolant. Deux hommes s'approchent de moi. Ils me détachent, j'en profite pour essayer de les assommer, mais ils ont des armes. Un des deux me donne un coup de tasser et je tombe inconscient.

Quelques heures plus tard

Je me réveille dans une autre salle, bien plus obscure que l'autre. Seule quelques lampes clignotantes l'éclairent. J'essaye de bouger, je suis de nouveau attaché. Mais quelque chose est différent. Je crois que...oh non ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai plus de vêtements ! Je suis nu ! Pourquoi as-t-il fait ça ? Il doit savoir que je suis très pudique, mais... je ne peux pas rester comme ça, je ne peux pas !

 **"- Je vois que tu as remarqué que tu n'avais plus de vêtements, je ne pensais pas que tu paniquerais autant."** Il rigole encore, mais cette fois-ci il se moque.

 **"- Pourquoi ?!"** Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça.

 **"-C'est simple, tu vas subir le même sort que tes petits chiots. Je sais que ce n'est pas très original, et que j'avais dit que je ne te ferais pas subir les mêmes choses qu'à eux... mais tu m'as déçu. Tu m'as déçu Sherlock ! T'entends ?! Tu es aussi stupide et ennuyeux que les autres, tu n'est pas un génie ! Je pensais m'amuser avec toi, mais ça a été tout le contraire. Alors je vais te traiter comme n'importe quel autre humain. Sauf que c'est moi qui va te torturer cette fois, je dois bien essayer d'un peu m'amuser."** Je le vois sourire. Cet homme est complètement fou ! Je ne veux pas vivre ce qu'a vécu John et Mme Hudson. Je sais que je le mérites, mais ça me fait trop peur, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Je dois être fort, il me brise que si j'y crois.

 **"-Vous avez tord, je ne suis pas normal, je suis plus intelligent que toutes ces personnes ennuyeuses. Et je peux vous le prouver. N'importe quelle autre personne serait déjà complètement brisé à ma place, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Mon esprit est dans le même état que quand vous m'avez kidnappé. Je vous ai bien observé, et je penses pouvoir vous faire une petite démo. Tout d'abord vous êtes un businessman du crime, vous avez votre propre réseau de criminels que vous pouvez contrôler à votre guise. Vous sponsorisez des criminels, et vous vous êtes servi du taximan pour avoir des infos sur moi. Vous êtes un psychopathe sadique qui compense son manque de contrôle par sa grande intelligence. Comme moi, cette dernière vous fait trouver les gens d'un ennuie mortel. Vous tuez sûrement depuis votre enfance et êtes très vengeur, calculateur et ingénieux depuis sûrement la même période. Vous maîtriser, bien évidemment, les stratégies terroristes et d'intimidation. Par contre un point me laisse perplexe, malgré tout ça, vous semblez montrer un intérêt pour les enfants, vous donniez de très grosses sommes d'argent au taximan pour ses enfants. C'est très inattendu de votre part. Maintenant je pourrais vous en dire plus, mais je penses que vous avez compris."** La tête qu'il fait me fais sourire, je l'ai eu cette fois. Il applaudit en souriant.

 **"-Bravo Sherlock, très impressionnant. Tu avais raison je me trompais, tu es un génie, je le vois maintenant. Mais c'est justement le "maintenant" qui m'énerve, tu m'a fait perdre mon temps ! Pendant tout ce temps tu t'es comporté comme quelqu'un d'ennuyeux, et tu m'ennuyais ! Et en plus je n'aime pas trop ce que tu vient de dire sur moi. Alors je vais quand même faire ce que j'avais prévu ! Après tout, c'est bien toi qui a dit que j'étais vengeur."** Il sourit, et sa façon de parler dans sa dernière phrase m'inquiète vraiment. Il s'approche de moi et me détache de la chaise, mais mes mains et mes jambes restent attachées entre elles. Puis il me fait avancer vers un matelas, me jette dessus, et me rattache pour m'empêcher de bouger.

 **"Que la partie commence !"**


	12. Cadeau ?

J'ai l'impression que ça ne finira jamais, c'est comme si cela faisait des heures que ça durait. Il ne s'arrête pas, il a joui plusieurs fois, et moi aussi, et pourtant il ne s'arrête pas. Il fait seulement une pause d'une minute ou deux après chaque jouissement. Puis il recommence encore et encore, et de plus en plus fort. Il est complètement accro au sexe, ce que je trouve très bizarre de sa part. Il a l'air d'avoir la même relation que moi avec les relations sexuelles, et pourtant il adore ça. A moins que je me trompes, il est peut-être un très bon acteur. Après tout, ça ne fait pas partie de sa personnalité le sexe. C'est un businessman qui gère un réseau de criminels, donc tout l'inverse de ce qu'il fait semblant d'être. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il fait ça, il ne se torturerait pas lui-même juste pour me faire souffrir, il y a autre chose. A moins qu'il n'ait jamais fait ça avant, peut-être que lui aussi c'est sa première fois. Mais ce serait très inquiétant. Un homme comme lui ne couche pas avec n'importe qui, il n'est pas n'importe quel homme d'affaire. Non, un homme comme lui couche avec quelqu'un qui est comme lui, quelqu'un qui le distrait. Et je suis cette personne, je suis la seule personne aussi intelligente que lui sur Terre, même mon frère n'est pas aussi intelligent. Donc si j'ai bien compris il ne me torture pas, il m'offre un cadeau, et s'en offre un aussi par la même occasion. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais qui mérite une récompense ?  
 **"- Pourquoi...vous...faites...ça...?"** J'ai du mal à parler et à respirer, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va sortir de ma cage thoracique.  
Il ne répond pas et accélère son mouvement. Ça fait tellement de bien. Non ! Non ! Non ! Ça ne devrait pas me faire plaisir, je n'avais aucune envie de coucher avec lui. Enfin, c'est vrai que j'avais l'impression de ressentir une sensation bizarre en pensant à lui avant qu'il me kidnappe, mais je ne ressens plus rien depuis que j'ai vu John se faire torturer dans cette pièce sous ses ordres. C'est juste mon corps qui répond à un fort stimulus. En plus cette sensation pouvait être, tout simplement, dû à l'excitation que provoquait l'enquête. Parce que oui, une enquête est excitante, même si John n'arrive toujours pas à le comprendre.  
Je m'égare, je dois réussir à le faire parler.  
 **"Pourquoi me...faire...un cadeau ?Qu'est ce que...j'ai...fait ?"** Il ne répond toujours pas. Mais continue à accélérer de plus en plus. Je sens qu'il va jouir, et moi aussi. Ça doit arriver, au moins après il fera une pause et me parlera. Il y ait presque et... c'est bon, je l'entends crier. Et malgré ma résistance, je fais de même. Il se relève et s'assois sur une chaise. Puis il me regarde en riant.  
 **"** **\- Alors** **Sherlock...cette** **première** **fois** **?"** Lui aussi respire très vite, et il est rempli de sueur. Cette personne ne ressemble en aucun point au Moriarty que je connais. A moins qu'il ait un trouble de la personnalité, je ne vois pas comment il a pu changer à ce point. Mais peut-être, encore une fois, que c'est juste un très bon acteur.  
 **"- Vous** **n'avez** **pas** **répondu** **à** **ma** **question** **? Pourquoi me faire un cadeau ?"** Il recommence à rire.  
 **"-Parce que tu** **crois** **que** **c'était** **un cadeau, tu ne te soucie pas du sexe, pourquoi choisirais-je** **ça** **comme** **récompense** **? Non** **c'était** **plutôt** **un cadeau** **pour** **moi-même, tu** **étais** **la** **personne** **idéale pour ma** **première** **fois. Merci** **Sherlock** **, tu** **as** **été parfait !"** Pourquoi continue-t-il à jouer ce rôle ? Mais si enfin de compte, ce n'était pas un rôle ? Et s'il ne faisait pas semblant ? Peut-être s'est-il servi de moi pour découvrir quelque chose de nouveau ? Je ne comprends plus rien à ses plans, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se produire en suite, c'est tellement frustrant. Mais je penses toujours avoir raison pour le cadeau.  
 **"** **\- Je** **sais** **que** **c'était** **un cadeau, vous vouliez que je** **découvre** **quelque chose que je n'avait** **jamais** **fait avant, et en** **même** **temps** **que vous, c'est** **pourquoi** **v** **ous** **vouliez à tout** **prix** **que ce soit avec** **vous** **. Mais** **désolé** **de vous** **décevoir** **, je** **trouve** **toujours le sexe aussi inutile."** J'avoue que c'est assez satisfaisant, mais toujours aussi inutile. J'aurais très bien pu vivre sans savoir ce que ça fait, ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte.  
 **"** **\- Je** **pense toujours exactement comme toi, je** **n'ai** **aucune envie de** **recommencer** **. Mais je sais** **que** **pendant qu'on le faisait, tu aimais** **ça** **, et** **ça** **c'est une** **victoire** **pour** **moi** **.** **Pendant** **quelque** **temps** **tu** **étais** **un humain normal avec des pulsions, tu** **étais** **un animal. Pendant ces** **instants** **, tu** **étais** **inférieur** **à** **moi."** Je pense qu'il a oublié avoir réagi exactement comme moi.  
 **"-Dois-je vous rappelez que vous** **sembliez** **vous aussi avoir apprécié** **ça** **? Vous** **êtes** **autant un** **animal** **que moi."** Il soupire.  
 **"** **\- Tu** **recommences** **à** **être** **ennuyeux Sherlock, pourrais-tu faire un effort s'il te plait ?"** **Réfléchis** **! C'est moi** **qui** **contrôlait** **tout, mais toi..."** Il rigole. **"Toi tu** **étais** **juste** **soumis** **à** **ton corps, tu ne contrôlais plus rien. Tu** **étais mon joujou** **Sherlock."** J'essaye de ne pas tenir compte de ce qu'il me dit, je sais très bien ce qu'il a ressenti, et moi aussi.  
 **"** **\- Je** **ne suis pas votre** **joujou** **, et je ne le serais** **jamais** **. Ce que** **j'ai** **ressenti est** **humains** **, et n'a rien** **à** **voir avec vous. Maintenant si vous pouvez me raconter la suite de votre super** **plan** **pour me** **détruire** **, ça m'intéresse** **beaucoup** **. C'est que je commence** **à** **m'ennuyer** **fortement** **."** Moriarty a l'air énervé. Je suis entrain de le briser lui aussi, mais moins violemment.  
 **"-Si tu veux vraiment la** **jouer** **comme** **ça** **, alors on** **va** **jouer** **. Mes hommes vont t'injecter une** **drogue** **pour** **t'endormir** **,** **ensuite** **ils t'amèneront** **dans** **une autre salle. Mais cette fois-ci, je** **vais** **m'en prendre à ce que tu** **as** **de plus précieux: ton cerveau."**


	13. Insupportable !

Je me réveille doucement, je suis dans une autre salle. Je suis encore attaché à une chaise, mais je sens quelque chose sur ma tête. Je regarde autour de moi et comprends, je suis dans une salle à électrochoc. Non ce n'est pas possible, il ne va pas faire ça ! Il va me griller le cerveau ! Je dois trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, et vite ! J'essaye de bouger mes mains, mais la corde est beaucoup trop serrée. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment me sortir de là. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Réfléchis, réfléchis ? Je regarde autour de moi et voit une paire de ciseaux, mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Il l'a sûrement fait exprès de la laisser là. Je suis terrifié, sans mon cerveau je ne suis rien. J'entends un grésillement, un vieux micro se met en marche.  
 **"-Bien** **installé** **Sherlock ?"** C'est Moriarty. Une lumière s'allume et je le vois apparaître derrière une vitre. Il sourit.  
 **"-Pourquoi me faites-vous ça ? Sans mon cerveau je serai de nouveau ennuyant, et nous ne pourrons plus nous amuser."** Il rigole.  
 **"** **\- Tu** **ne** **comprends** **pas, en ce moment je suis entrain de m'amuser."** J'ai compris, il se venge, je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de retourner son jeu contre lui. A chaque fois ça n'a que fait empirer les choses, et maintenant...maintenant je vais perdre tout ce qui me définit.  
 **"- D'accord, mais** **après** **?** **Vous** **ne** **retrouverez** **pas** **une** **personne aussi intelligente** **que** **vous."** Je sais que ça ne sert à rien ce que je dis, il a déjà prévu ce qui se passera dans le futur.  
 **"-Qui te dit qu'il y aura un** **après** **,** **Sherlock ? Mon but est de te briser,** **après** **je n'aurais plus rien** **à** **faire."** Je crois que je commence à comprendre.  
 **"-Vous** **comptez** **vous suicidez."** Il applaudit. Il ne se préoccupe pas de mourir, il n'a pas peur.  
 **"-Bravo** **Sherlock** **, un cerveau** **comme** **le tien, c'est** **tellement** **dommage** **. Mais passons aux** **choses** **sérieuses** **, j** **e vais te** **poser** **une** **série** **de** **questions, sur des** **sujets** **que tu ne** **maîtrise** **pas bien sûr. Et** **à** **chaque mauvaise** **réponse** **, tu recevra une** **décharge** **électrique** **de** **plus en plus forte** **.** **Donc je te conseilles de bien** **réfléchir** **avant de parler."** Bon, si je m'en sors bien, mon cerveau risque de ne subir aucun dommage important, ou en tout cas, pas à long terme.  
 **"** **\- Je** **suis** **prêt** **."** Je rentre dans mon palais mental. J'ai une base de donnée assez importante, ça va bien se passer.  
 **"** **\- C'est** **parti !** **Première** **question : Cite moi les** **planètes** **du** **système** **solaire** **dans** **l'ordre. Tu as 30s."** C'est une blague ! Je l'avais appris pour faire plaisir à John, je dois juste chercher. Vite, vite, vite. **"20s."** C'est bon je l'ai.  
 **"-Mercure, Vénus, Terre, Mars, Jupiter, Saturne, Uranus et Neptune. C'est bon je les ai** **toutes** **dites."** Merci John !  
 **"** **\- Très** **bien** **Sherlock** **, je suis** **étonné** **. Question suivante : Qui a** **écrit** **Harry Potter ? Et je** **veux** **son** **véritable** **nom. Cette fois-ci tu as 1min."** Ok. Harry Potter, Harry Potter... C'est un roman, non une saga, pour enfant. Mais qui l'a écrit ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi ça parle. Réfléchis, réfléchis. **"30s."** Je ne trouve pas, je n'ai aucune idée de qui a écrit ces livres. Je cherche, mais il n'y a rien concernant cette saga dans mon palais mental. Pourquoi me demande-t-il ça ? **"10...9...8"** Ce n'est pas possible, je dois trouver. **"4...3...2... C'est parti."** Il appuie sur un bouton. Puis je sens l'électricité à travers mon corps. C'est horrible, je n'ai jamais ressenti une douleur pareil. J'essaye de ne pas crier, je ne veux pas lui donner ce plaisir.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il relâche le bouton. Je ne sens plus de courant, mais la douleur est toujours là. Il faut que je me concentre et que je l'oubli.  
 **"-Alors** **Sherlock** **,** **c'était** **agréable** **?"** J'ai envie de le tuer. Non, je dois me calmer, ça va aller, il suffit que je réponde juste aux prochaines questions.  
 **"-Question suivante.**  
 **"** **\- Tu** **veux aller vite** **à** **ce que je vois. Mais d'accord, prochaine question : Qui est l'actuel** **président** **de la France ? Tu as 30s."** Ça je sais. Il n'y a pas très longtemps on a fait un jeu avec John, je devais apprendre tout les dirigeants de la France depuis la révolution française, le plus vite possible et dans l'ordre. C'était assez bizarre, mais c'était un moyen de frimer. J'ai tout appris en 1min. **"15s."** Alors 2010 c'est...  
 **"-Sarkozy, c'est Nicolas Sarkozy."** Encore une fois, merci John.  
 **"** **\- Bravo** **Sherlock.** **T'es** **connaissances** **sont plus** **vastes** **que** **ce** **que je pensais.** **Question** **suivante : Quel groupe a** **chanté** **Stayin' Alive ? Tu as 20s."** C'est quoi cette chanson ? Je ne connais rien en musique, à part en classique. Et en plus je n'ai que 20s. Je dois me préparer à un nouveau choc.  
 **"-Allez-y, je** **ne** **connais** **pas** **la** **réponse** **."** Je suis prêt.  
 **"-On** **va** **s'amuser,** **c'est** **parti."** Il rigole puis appuie sur le bouton.  
 **"-Haaaaa!"** C'est horrible, la douleur est insupportable. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est dur comme du métal, et que ma tête est sur le point d'exploser. Il retire enfin sa main du bouton, le choc a été beaucoup plus long que tout à l'heure. Il n'augmente pas seulement la décharge, mais aussi la durée !  
 **"-Sherlock, tu m'entends ? Je t'ai** **posé** **une** **question** **, et il te** **reste** **20s."** De quoi il parle ? Quelle question ? Je n'ai rien entendu.  
 **"- Répétez ! S'il vous** **plaît** **."** Il rigole.  
 **"- Il fallait** **écouter** **Sherlock. Plus** **que** **10s."** Non ! Je ne suis pas prêt à recevoir une autre décharge. J'ai peur, je suis terrifié.  
 **"-S'il vous plait, s'il vous..."** Il appuie sur le bouton.  
 **"-Haaaaaaaaa!"** Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire la douleur, c'est tellement horrible. Je sens une pression dans ma tête, mon corps est raide, et j'ai l'impression d'être complètement déconnecté du monde. Je n'entends plus rien, ne voit plus rien, je ressens juste l'électricité et la douleur dans mon corps qui ne s'arrête pas. Puis tout d'un coup, je vois un flash lumineux et me sens partir.


	14. Assez fort ?

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je regarde autour de moi, je ne suis plus dans une de ces salles sombres où Moriarty avait l'habitude de m'enfermer. Mais où suis-je alors ?  
 **"** **\- Sherlock** **, comment tu** **te** **sens ?"** Ce n'est pas la voix de Moriarty, c'est celle de...  
 **"-Mycroft ?"** Je regarde plus attentivement la pièce, je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? **"Comment suis-je arrivé là ?"** Je ne me rappelle de rien depuis les électrochocs.  
 **"** **\- Je** **t'ai retrouvé mais tu** **étais** **inconscient, alors** **je t'ai** **amené** **à** **l'hôpital** **.** **Tu as eu de** **fortes** **convulsions suite** **à** **des** **électrochocs, mais les** **médecins** **disent** **que tu vas** **t'en** **sortir** **."** Il me cache quelque chose.  
 **"-Qu'est-ce** **qu'il** **y a d'autre ? Où est John ?"** Il ne m'en a pas encore parlé, c'est bizarre.  
 **"- On** **l'a** **retrouvé dans une** **salle** **pas loin de la** **tienne** **, il** **était** **inconscient et avait perdu** **beaucoup** **de** **sang** **. Apparemment il aurait** **était** **violé** **à** **plusieurs** **reprises** **et assez** **brutalement** **.** **Et les** **mêmes** **traces** **de** **viol ont** **été** **retrouvé** **sur toi...**  
 **\- On** **ne** **parle** **pas** **de** **moi pour le** **moment** **. Comment va John ?!"** Pourquoi tourne-t-il autant en rond ? Je suis inquiet.  
 **"** **\- Il** **est dans le coma, et les** **médecins** **ne** **savent** **pas quand il** **va** **se** **réveiller** **."** Ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai perdu Mme Hudson et maintenant John. Non, il n'est pas mort, il est dans le coma et il va se réveiller. Je le sais, il est fort. Je dois me concentrer sur autre chose pour le moment.  
 **"-D'accord. Comment tu nous as** **retrouvé** **?"** Je dois savoir.  
 **"-Ce matin j'ai appris que** **tu** **n'étais** **pas rentré chez toi** **de** **la nuit...**  
 **-Attends tu as** **dit** **ce matin ? Mais** **ça** **fait** **des jours que je suis** **enfermé** **avec** **Moriarty."** Je ne comprends rien.  
 **"- Toutes les drogues qu'il t'a injecté dans le sang ont sûrement faussé ta** **perception** **du temps. Mais tu as disparu depuis un peu moins de 24h."** Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a pu autant trompé mon esprit.  
 **"- D'accord continue.**  
 **\- J'ai** **visionné** **les vidéos de surveillances pour voir où tu es** **allé** **hier soir, et j'ai** **découvert** **que tu es** **resté** **quelques** **temps** **dans** **une** **université** **, celle où ce taximan est mort. Puis j'ai vu plusieurs** **personnes** **sortir un** **corps** **de** **l'établissement** **et l'amener dans une** **camionnette** **. A partir de là, je n'avais qu'à la suivre à l'aide des** **caméras** **. La seule raison pour** **laquelle** **j'ai** **été** **un peu lent, c'est parce que je l'ai** **perdu** **quand elle est** **sorti** **de la ville. Mais je l'ai vite retrouvé grâce** **à** **sa plaque d'immatriculation."** Ça a été tellement rapide. Mais après tout, mon frère est le gouvernement britannique.  
 **"-Où est Moriarty ?"** Son visage change d'expression.  
 **"- Il** **n'était** **pas** **là** **quand** **on est arrivé, mais j'ai** **des** **agents qui sont entrain de le** **chercher** **. Je** **vais** **bientôt** **le** **retrouver** **."** Il n'y arrivera jamais.  
 **"** **\- Il** **ne se** **laissera** **pas** **attraper, il est beaucoup trop** **intelligent** **."** Il est plus intelligent que mon frère et moi, et j'ai eu tord de penser le contraire.  
 **"** **\- C'est** **ce qu'on verra.** **Maintenant** **je dois y aller, essaye de ne** **pas** **t'enfuir."** Il se croit drôle ?  
 **"-Attends, je** **veux** **voir** **John."** Je m'en veux tellement, c'est ma faute s'il est dans le coma.  
 **"** **\- Tu** **es si sentimentale** **Sherlock** **, c'est désespérant. Mais je** **vais** **voir** **ce** **que** **je** **peux** **faire** **."** Il sort de la chambre.  
Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé, et ça me fait me sentir tellement faible. Moriarty avait tout prévu depuis le début, la mort de Mme Hudson, l'arrivé de Mycroft et son équipe, et peut-être même le coma de John. Et je n'ai rien pu faire, à chaque fois. Toutes mes tentatives n'ont que fait empirer les choses. Moriarty a raison, je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que ce que je pensais, je suis aussi stupide que la plupart des gens. Je n'avais même pas compris qu'il manipulait ma perception du temps. Comment j'ai pu autant me faire avoir ?  
Mycroft revient dans la chambre.  
 **"** **\- J'ai** **parlé au** **médecin** **, il est d'accord** **pour** **que** **tu ailles voir John. Une** **infirmière** **va venir te chercher.** **Maintenant** **je dois vraiment y** **aller** **Sherlock** **.**  
 **-Au** **revoir** **Mycroft."** Je n'ai pas la force de lui lancer une vanne sur son stupide métier.  
Il sort de la chambre et une infirmière rentre avec un fauteuil roulant.  
 **"** **\- Je** **n'ai pas** **besoin** **de** **ça** **, je** **peux** **marcher."** Je débranche les fils qui sont plantés dans mes bras et je me lève. Mais je me rassois aussitôt, mes jambes sont beaucoup trop faibles.  
 **"** **\- Je** **crois que vous vous trompez** **monsieur** **Holmes. Je vais vous aider** **à** **vous asseoir sur le** **fauteuil** **.**  
 **-Non ! Je** **peux** **au** **moins** **faire** **ça** **tout seul. Amenez-le juste** **près** **de moi."** Elle fait ce que je dis et je m'assois dessus. Puis elle m'emmène à la chambre de John. Elle me dit qu'elle reviendra dans 30 minutes, puis elle part.  
Je regarde John. J'ai l'impression qu'il est mort, il ressemble à un mort. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, il est dans le coma et il va se réveiller, c'est juste une question de temps. Mais j'ai tellement peur que ça n'arrive pas avant plusieurs mois, ou même plusieurs années. Non, je sais que ça n'arrivera pas parce qu'il est fort, John Watson est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Et je l'ai compris depuis la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, sinon je n'aurais jamais été d'accord pour qu'on aménage ensemble, et encore moins pour qu'il m'accompagne sur des scènes de crime. C'est pour ça que je peux dire avec certitude qu'il va se réveiller, mais quand ?

* * *

 **Et voilà,** **chapitre** **terminé** **. J'ai** **trouvé** **que Sherlock est** **resté** **avec** **Moriarty** **pendant assez** **de** **temps** **, c'est pour** **ça** **que j'ai fait ce** **chapitre** **. Mais** **ça** **ne veut en aucun cas** **dire** **que la fanfiction est** **terminée** **, il reste encore un bon nombre** **de** **chapitres avant la fin. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu** **et** **la suite** **bientôt** **.**


	15. Tic Tac

Après être resté quelques jours à l'hôpital, les médecins m'ont laissé sortir. Je suis directement retourné au 221b, et je ne suis plus sorti depuis. Mycroft est venu me voir quelques fois pour voir comment j'allais, et pour me donner des infos sur Moriarty. Il ne l'a toujours pas arrêté, mes ses agents pensent qu'il était dans un aéroport en France il y a deux jours. Les images sont assez flous, mais la silhouette a l'air de correspondre. Le problème est qu'il a pris un vol pour Washington, et depuis plus rien. Mon frère est en ce moment en relation avec la CIA, il pense que s'il arrive à les convaincre que Moriarty est un danger pour leur pays, ils l'aideront à le retrouver. J'ai essayé de lui dire de ne pas faire ça, parce qu'après il ne pourra plus communiquer avec lui. La CIA va capturer Moriarty et le garder pour eux, et après avoir compris qu'ils n'en tireront rien avec leur technique désastreuses d'interrogatoire, ils le tueront. Mais il aura forcément prévu que ça arriverait, et aura prévu des attaques pour se venger. Et qui sait ce que tout ça provoquera.  
Mais malgré ce scénario catastrophique, Mycroft refuse de m'écouter. Il pense que je pense que Moriarty est à moi, et que c'est à moi de le tuer, et il n'a pas tord. C'est pour ça que j'ai réservé un vol en direction de Washington qui part à 14h. J'ai l'intention de retrouver Moriarty et de le tuer. A cause de lui, j'ai perdu les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi. John ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, et le corps de Mme Hudson a été retrouvé le lendemain de ma libération. Je vais lui faire passer le pire moment de sa vie, et ensuite il mourra. Mais d'abord je dois retrouver Moran, sans lui, le monde ne risquera plus rien après le mort de Moriarty. En plus, tout les deux ont l'air assez proche, et je me ferai un plaisir de voir Moriarty souffrir. Il le mérite.  
Mais pour le moment je dois préparer ma valise. Je prends des vêtements, quelques objets qui pourraient être utiles, et surtout le pistolet de John. Le seul problème risque d'être la sécurité de l'avion, mais il y a quelques années, un criminel m'a expliqué comment faire passer un flingue sans que les scanners le détectent. Il voulait me remercier d'avoir prouvé qu'il n'était pas coupable du meutre d'une jeune femme, mais qu'il s'était contenté de la violer et de la torturer. Puis après qu'il avait quitté sa maison, son mari était rentré et l'avait tué. Il la trouvait beaucoup trop sale pour continuer à rester avec elle, et il pensait qu'elle ne méritait plus de vivre après avoir fait preuve d'autant de faiblesse. Certaines personnes pensent vraiment bizarrement.  
Après avoir fini ma valise, je suis descendu et suis monté dans un taxi. Je n'arrête pas de m'en vouloir de partir maintenant, John a besoin de moi. J'ai tellement peur qu'il se réveille et que je ne sois pas là. C'est pour ça que je vais tout faire pour rentrer le plus vite possible. Et si je reviens trop tard, j'ai demandé à Molly et Lestrade de se relayer, et de faire en sorte que la chambre ne soit jamais vide. Il ne doit pas se réveiller tout seul, il ne le mérite pas. Enfaite il ne mérite rien de ce qui lui est arrivé il y a quelques jours. John Watson est la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse, mais par dessus tout c'est quelqu'un de bien, de très bien. Et je sais que je ne pourrai jamais le surpasser dans ce domaine. La plupart des personnes ne me considèrent pas comme quelqu'un de bien, et j'ai souvent des doutes. A chaque fois que j'y pense j'essaye de me convaincre que ces personnes ont tords, mais je n'y arrive jamais. Il suffit de voir ce qui est arrivé à John et à Mme Hudson par ma faute, quelqu'un de bien aurait su l'éviter, et quelqu'un d'intelligent aussi. C'est pour ça que je dois trouver Moriarty, je dois me prouver que j'ai tord.  
Le taxi s'arrête, je suis à l'aéroport. Je sors ma valise du coffre et rentre à l'intérieur. Tout d'abord je vais m'enregister et poser ma valise. Puis je passe les contrôles de sécurité, et me retrouve dans la zone d'embarquement. Je cherche la bonne porte et m'assois sur un siège. Puis j'attends. L'embarquement est prévu pour dans 20 min environ. Les minutes passent lentement, et je m'ennuie de plus en plus. Alors je décide de faire un peu le tour de la zone. Il y a beaucoup de restaurants, de fast-food, et de magasins de marques. Je trouve que c'est vraiment stupide tout ces magasins, surtout quand je vois que certains vendent des ordinateurs. Comme si des personnes en achetaient vraiment à l'aéroport. A moins qu'on soit riche et que c'est une extrême urgence, je ne vois pas qui en acheterait. Et même cette théorie n'est pas très logique, puisque une personne riche a déjà un ordinateur normalement. A part ceux qui ne les aiment pas ou ne savent pas les utiliser, mais dans ce cas, ils n'en n'achèteraient pas à l'aéroport. Bref, je ne vois aucunes possibilités qui ne tiennent vraiment la route. Et je réalise que je dois vraiment m'ennuyer pour penser à des choses aussi inintéressantes.  
Je regarde ma montre et m'apercoit que c'est bientôt l'heure. Je repars vers la porte d'embarquement. Mais à mi-chemin, un homme me bouscule et me murmure : "De la part de Moriarty." en me passant une feuille pliée. Je l'ouvre directement, et lis ce qui est marqué. C'est une comptine.  
 _ **Tic tac tourne l'heure**_  
 _ **C'est beau quand je vois que tu meurs**_  
 ** _Tic tac tourne l'heure_**  
 _ **Même pour**_ _ **Sherlock**_ _ **Holmes**_  
 _ **Tic tac tourne l'heure**_  
 _ **A quoi vais-je jouer ?**_  
 _ **Tic tac tourne l'heure**_  
 _ **Les dés sont jetés**_  
 _ **Tic tac tourne l'heure**_  
 _ **Je te regarde mourir**_  
 _ **Tic tac ton petit cœur devra enfin mourir**_  
 _ **Tic tac tourne l'heure**_  
 _ **Je veux te voir pleurer**_  
 _ **Tic tac tourne l'heure**_  
 _ **Et**_ _ **Moriarty**_ ** _tue_** ** _Sherlock_** ** _._**

* * *

 **Fini. Les fans de Doctor Who ont sûrement** **remarqué** **que** **je** **me** **suis** **inspiré** **de la** **comptine** **qui** **annonce** **la mort du** **docteur** **dans** **la saison 6, mais je trouve qu'elle va bien** **à** **Moriarty.** **Comme** **d'habitude vous** **pouvez** **laisser** **des** **commentaires pour me dire ce que vous pensez, et la** **suite** **dans quelques jours.**


	16. Jamais

Je suis monté dans l'avion il y a une heure, et je pense toujours à cette comptine. J'ai compris il y a longtemps que Moriarty voyait tout ça comme un jeu, mais maintenant j'apprends qu'il veut me tuer. Enfaite, je pense que ça a toujours été la fin de son plan, que Mycroft me sauve ou pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que moi aussi je compte le tuer.  
Mais d'abord je dois le retrouver. Et heureusement, il me reste encore 7 heures pour le faire. Il y a quelques minutes, Mycroft m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il a trouvé un compromis avec la CIA. Ils sont d'accord pour qu'on ai accès au caméra de surveillance, mais quand on aura retrouvé Moriarty, on devra l'amener directement à leur QG, sans lui poser de questions. Mais on aura le droit de l'interroger quand ils auront fini avec lui, ce qui veut dire jamais. Je l'ai expliqué à Mycroft, qui m'a dit qu'il ne comptait pas le livrer à la CIA, lui aussi a compris ce que veut dire "finir avec lui". Son plan est de l'amener dans une zone sans caméra, comme le désert, de l'interroger, et de le pousser à se suicider. Bien sûr, il compte sur moi pour la dernière étape.  
C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de ne pas changer ce que je vais faire, et de chercher Moran sur les vidéos de surveillances. Je viens de finir de regarder celles de Washington de la dernière semaine, et rien. Par contre j'ai trouvé Moriarty, il est monté dans un autre avion en direction de Las Vegas il y a seulement quelques heures. J'ai envoyé un message à Mycroft pour le prévenir, et pour me moquer de sa super équipe qui n'est pas aussi rapide que moi. Mais lui aussi est dans un avion, ou plutôt un jet, avec une partie de ces hommes. Alors il ne peut pas faire grand chose en ce moment, a part essayer de joindre ces contacts sur place.  
Quant à moi, j'ai décidé de chercher Moran à Las Vegas, et je l'ai trouvé dans un casino. Mais cette fois-ci je le garde pour moi, personne n'est au courant que je le cherche. J'utilise juste un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale pour continuer à le traquer.  
J'en profite pour fermer mes yeux et réfléchir. Je n'arrête pas de penser que ça a été beaucoup trop facile de les retrouver, c'est sûrement un piège. Mais je m'en fiche, parce que c'est le seul moyen pour tuer Moriarty, et je suis prêt à mourir pour lui ôter la vie. Je ne peux pas continuer à le laisser s'amuser, pas après ce qu'il a fait à Mme Hudson et John. Je vais arrêter ce jeu une bonne fois pour toute, et il ne gagnera pas.  
Je m'endors doucement sans le vouloir, je suis encore épuisé par ces derniers jours.  
 _Je suis dans un_ _désert_ _pas_ _très_ _loin de Las Vegas. Moriarty et Mycroft sont là_ _aussi_ _. Il menace de tuer mon_ _frère_ _, je ne sais pas_ _quoi_ _faire_ _. J'ai une arme_ _dans_ _ma main, je la pointe sur lui._  
 ** _"_** _ **\- Je**_ _ **ne ferais pas**_ ** _ça_** _ **à ta place."**_ _Des points rouges apparaissent sur_ _Mycroft_ _, des_ _snipers_ _. Ils sont_ _dans_ _un_ _hélicoptère_ _au dessus_ _de_ _nous. Pourquoi_ _sont-ils_ _toujours là ?_  
 _ **"-Si vous le tuez, vous mourrez. Êtes-vous prêt**_ _ **à**_ _**prendre**_ _ **le risque ?"**_ _D'autres points rouges apparaissent sur moi._  
 _ **"**_ ** _-À_** _ **quoi**_ _ **bon**_ _ **continuer**_ _ **à**_ _ **vivre si le jeu se termine ? J'ai**_ _ **gagné**_ _ **Sherlock, alors baisse ton arme."**_ _Je fais ce qu'il dit, et_ _la_ _pose sur le sol._ _Elle_ _disparaît_ _aussitôt_ _à travers_ _le_ _sable_ _. Comment est-ce_ _possible_ _?_  
 ** _"-Laissez-le_** _ **partir**_ **_maintenant_** ** _. C'est entre vous et moi."_** _Il_ _rigole._  
 ** _"-Tu es_** ** _tellement_** ** _stupide_** _ **Sherlock**_ ** _."_** _Il pose son arme sur sa tempe_ _et_ _tire._ _Lui_ _et Mycroft_ _tombe_ _au sol, la_ _balle_ _a sûrement traversé sa_ _tête_ _. Ils sont morts, tout les deux. D'autres_ _balles_ _me traversent et je tombe au sol._  
Je me réveille en sursaut, je suis dans l'avion, tout va bien. Je regarde autour de moi, personne n'a rien remarqué. Ça avait l'air tellement réaliste, j'ai tellement peur que tout ce passe vraiment comme ça. Non ! C'était juste mon imagination. C'est simplement un scénario de ce qui pourrait se passer crée par mon cerveau, mais qui n'arrivera jamais.  
Je respire et me calme. Puis regarde mon ordinateur. Moran n'est plus au casino, il est à son hôtel depuis plus de 3 heures. Vu l'heure indiqué sur la vidéo, il est sûrement entrain de dormir. Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment, alors je regarde où est Moriarty. Apparemment, il a atterri il y a plus de 5 heures, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai autant dormi. Il est lui aussi dans un hôtel, le même que celui de Moran. Et en regardant leur numéro de chambre, je m'aperçois qu'elles sont juste à côté. Je pense que j'avais raison quand je pensais qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'ils en ont l'air. C'est bien, car ça veut dire que mon plan va marcher. Moriarty va sûrement être brisé d'apprendre la mort de Moran, et je pourrai le battre. Il va comprendre ce que ça fait de perdre la personne qui compte le plus pour nous, sauf que dans son cas, il ne se réveillera plus jamais.

* * *

 **Terminé** **.** **J'espère** **que ce chapitre** **vous** **a plu (vous** **pouvez** **laisser des** **commentaires** **si** **c'est** **le** **cas** **), et la** **suite** **dans une semaine.**


	17. Torture

**Salut tout le monde, je sais que dans le dernier chapitre j'avais dit que la suite** **serait** **publié** **une semaine plus** **tard** **, et je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait.** **Mais** **avec le** **lycée** **et tout, je n'ai pas trop le** **temps** **en** **ce moment. Alors j'espère** **que** **vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, et tout** **de** **suite** **le** **chapitre** **17.**

* * *

J'ai atterri il y a une heure, et maintenant je suis à l'hôtel. Moriarty est sorti il y a quelques heures pour acheter de la nourriture, puis il est revenu. Quant à Moran, il n'a toujours pas quitté sa chambre. Mais je pense que j'ai compris pourquoi, il y a sûrement une porte entre leurs chambres pour qu'il n'est pas besoin de sortir pour se voir, et sûrement aussi pour éviter les caméras. Et quant à savoir ce qu'ils font dans cette pièce, il n'a que deux solutions : ou ils élaborent un autre super plan pour m'anéantir, ou ils ont des relations sexuelles. Et ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je pencherais pour la deuxième solution. Je sais qu'ils sont proches, même s'ils essayent de le cacher.  
C'est au tour de Moran de sortir, puis Moriarty quelques minutes plus tard. Je ne sais pas où ils vont, mais ils ne vont pas revenir. Je dois appeler Mycroft, il est en bas de l'hôtel et les attends avec impatience, enfin plutôt Moriarty, comme il n'a aucune idée de qui est Moran. Je regarde les caméras de l'entrée de l'hôtel, et mets du son. Dommage que je n'ai pas de pop corn, ça aurait pu être cool. Un agent court dans le hall et attrape Moriarty par l'arrière. Il lui met un chiffon sur la bouche, et il s'évanouit aussitôt. Moran sort une arme de sa poche et commence à tirer sur l'agent qui tombe à terre. D'autres arrivent en courant et se préparent pour la fusillade. Ils commencent à tirer sur Moran qui finit pas être touché au coeur. Il est mort ! Il l'ont tué ! Ce n'était pas à eux de le faire, je devais le faire, je devais me venger.  
Je sors de la chambre et me dépêche de descendre dans le hall.  
 **"-Où est Mycroft ?!"** Mon frère sort de sa cachette et s'approche de moi. **"Pourquoi tu l'as** **tué** **?!** **C'était** **à moi de le faire !"** Mycroft a l'air confus.  
 **"-Sherlock, de quoi tu parles ?** **Qui** **est cet homme ? Et** **répond** **calmement** **, tu n'es pas si faible."** Il a raison, je me calme rapidement.  
 **"** **\- C'est** **le bras droit de Moriarty, et sûrement son petit ami aussi. Il ne** **devait** **pas mourir** **maintenant** **,** **je** **devais** **le tuer devant lui, tu as complètement** **gâché** **mon plan ! Merci !"** Calme, calme...  
 **"-** **Sherlock** **tu dois** **arrêter** **d'être** **contrôlé** **par** **tes** **émotions** **, la vengeance est pour les** **personnes** **stupides.**  
 **\- Je** **ne souhaite pas me venger."** Est-ce si évident que je mens ?  
 **"- Cesse tes enfantillages. Maintenant je dois** **m'occuper** **de** **Moriarty** **, alors** **dépêche** **toi de prendre tes** **affaires** **si tu veux venir."** Je retourne dans ma chambre et prends ma valise et mon ordi. Mycroft a raison, je me comporte comme un enfant. Mais j'ai besoin de me venger, Moriarty doit mourir, et c'est ce qui va se passer, que Mycroft le veuille ou pas.  
Je redescend et prend un taxi aller au lieu de rencontre. Il se situe dans le désert à l'extérieur de la ville, dans un lieu où personne ne va jamais. Et c'est là-bas que Moriarty va s'endormir pour toujours. Une fois arrivé, je vois les agents de Mycroft sorti tout le matériel nécessaire pour commencer. J'en profite pour aller à la voiture de Mycroft, et je pars avec. Je l'entend crier mais ce n'est pas grave, je continue à l'ignorer en accélérant. Je roule pendant environ un quart d'heure, jusqu'à un lieu encore plus perdu que le précédent. Puis je sors Moriarty de la voiture et le jette sur le sol. Je l'attache à un poteau de bois que j'ai acheté pour l'occasion, et que j'avais caché dans la voiture il y a plusieurs heures. Puis je sors tout le matériel de torture de ma valise et réfléchis par quoi je pourrais commencer. Je décide de prendre le taser, je vais y aller progressivement.  
Je lui donne quelques décharges pour le réveiller. Il ouvre les yeux et se met à rire.  
 **"** **\- Sherlock** **! C'est fini, tu vas me** **tuer** **? Oh mais non, tu comptes me torturer !"** Il recommence à rire. **"Tu es tellement stupide, et c'est** **super** **! Vas-y, je suis** **prêt** **! Lance-toi !"** Je ne vais pas me faire supplier. J'augmente le courant, et lui redonne quelques décharges. Quoique je fasse, il continue à rire. Pourquoi ? Il veut me déstabiliser ? Assez perdu de temps, je prends des menottes et les lui mets après l'avoir détaché. Puis je l'amène jusqu'à un grand seau d'eau et lui plonge directement la tête à l'intérieur. Je fais ça plusieurs fois, jusqu'à qu'il s'évanouisse. Pendant tout le temps, il n'a pas cessé de rigoler, Pourquoi ? Et comment surtout ? Il devrait déjà ne plus avoir beaucoup de forces. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je le réveille avec le taser, et lui redonne quelques décharges. Il rit, il ne s'arrête pas de rire de plus en plus fort. J'en ai marre ! Il devrait souffrir. Mais si ça ne suffit pas, je peux faire mieux.  
Je sors un couteau et le poignarde à plusieurs reprise dans le ventre et le dos. Il perd beaucoup de sang, mais il a enfin arrêté de rigoler. Je peux passer à la suite. Je sors un fouet, et commence à lui fouetter le dos où se trouve ses blessures.  
 **"-Haaaaaa !"** Il crie, et il ne s'arrête pas. C'est tellement mieux que de l'entendre rigoler.  
Quand j'ai mal aux bras, je m'arrête et repose le fouet plein de sang. Et maintenant plus qu'un truc et je pourrai le tuer. Je me dirige vers la voiture et sors une arme de la boîte à gants. Je la pointe sur ses parties génitales, et m'apprête à tirer quand...  
 **"-Stop Sherlock,** **arrête** **. Pose cette arme !**


	18. Pas possible

**"** **\- Non** **! Il le** **mérite** **!"** Je ne peux pas faire payer Moran pour avoir violer John, alors je dois m'en prendre à celui qui lui a demandé de le faire.  
 **"** **\- Sherlock** **pense** **avec** **ton cerveau ! Et cesse** **d'être** **aussi faible !** **Lâche** **cette arme."** Il a raison, mais je dois le faire. J'appuie sur la détente et je l'entends crier. Ces parties génitales sont en sang et il ne cesse de crier, j'ai gagné. J'entends les agents de Mycroft qui s'approche de moi pour m'arrêter. Je jette mon arme parterre et me laisse menoter. D'autres vont détacher Moriarty et l'un d'eux prends son pouls quand il s'évanouit. Il fait un signe à Mycroft qui veut dire qu'il ne respire plus, j'ai gagné ! Je l'ai tué !  
 **"-Qu'as-tu fais Sherlock ?"** J'entends mon frère murmurer. Je vais aller en prison, et il le sait. Mais le pire est que l'on avait un accord avec la CIA, et je l'ai rompu avant que Mycroft ait eu le temps de le faire. Il a sûrement peur qu'ils s'en prennent à moi, et il a raison. Mais je m'en fiche, John et Mme Hudson sont vengés, et c'est tout ce qui compte.  
Je me fait escorter jusqu'à la voiture de mon frère, et me fais attacher à l'intérieur. J'attends pendant que l'équipe de Mycroft nettoie tout, ils sont entrain de supprimer toutes traces de ce que j'ai fais. Puis mon frère et son chauffeur rentre dans la voiture et on part.  
 **"-** **Nous** **devons** **quitter** **l'Amérique** **le plus vite** **possible** **,** **le jet est** **déjà** **prêt** **. Par contre je suis** **obligé** **de** **t'arrêter** **Sherlock** **, et je ne sais** **pas** **si tu seras de** **nouveau** **libre."** Je le sais, mais je peux survivre en prison.  
 **"-La prison n'est pas un** **problème** **."** Toute façon, je sais qu'il va réussir à me libérer, mon frère contrôle le gouvernement.  
 **"** **\- Tu** **ne sais pas ce que tu dis."** Je sais très bien que je pourrais m'en sortir en prison, peut-être pas pendant des années, mais au moins quelques mois. Ce qui est suffisant pour que mon frère me fasse libérer. Par contre, ce qui me pose vraiment problème c'est que je ne serais pas là pour John quand il se réveillera, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il comprendra pourquoi j'ai fait ça, et il ne pourra pas m'en vouloir. Après tout, j'ai dit que je voulais me venger, mais maintenant grâce à moi John est aussi en sécurité. Si je ne l'aurais pas tué il aurait pu revenir et s'en prendre à nous, et je ne me serais pas pardonner qu'il arrive encore du mal à John par ma faute.  
La voiture s'arrête dans le parking et nous descendons. Des agents restent à côté de moi dans l'aéroport au cas où je voudrais m'enfuir. Ce qui est complètement stupide, je me suis laissé arrêter, pourquoi je le ferais maintenant ? Mais bon, c'est sûrement la procédure habituelle.  
On attend environ 20 minutes, puis nous montons dans le jet. Il faut croire que mon frère n'a pas tant d'influence en Amérique, sinon nous serions déjà en vol. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant nous somme à l'intérieur et dans quelques heures nous serons en Angleterre. J'ai l'impression que, maintenant que Moriarty est mort, je ne retrouverai plus jamais un criminel comme lui, et ça me déprime tellement. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire pendant le reste de ma vie, tout est tellement différent maintenant. Les criminels me semblent si ennuyant et sans intérêt, je ne pourrai plus jamais ressentir l'excitation que j'avais avant pendant une enquête.  
 **"** **\- Sherlock** **, une partie d'échecs ?"** Mycroft doit autant s'ennuyer que moi pour me proposer ça.  
 **"** **\- Tu** **m'enlève** **les menottes ?"** Je ne pourrai pas jouer avec. Il fait un signe à un de ses agents qui vient me libérer, ça fait du bien de pouvoir bouger ses mains.  
 **"- Je te laisse commencer** **petit** **frère** **."** Il se croit plus fort que moi, mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
 **"** **\- Avec** **plaisir."** Je commence et bouge une pièce. Puis il joue, puis moi... Et on fait ça pendant environ 2h30, les parties sont assez longues avec nous. Finalement je le mets en échec et mat, et je gagne.  
 **"** **\- Bien** **joué** **cher** **frère** **."** Il est complètement dégoûté, et ça me fait plaisir.  
Il range le jeux, et je retourne à mon siège. Je m'ennuie horriblement, il reste environ 4h et j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne se termineront jamais. J'allume mon ordi et commence à surfer sur internet. Je regarde l'actualité policière à Londres et au Royaume-uni, mais, ormi un cambriolage assez étrange dans un musée, il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Alors je me renseigne sur quelques faits qui pourraient peut-être me servir un jour sur une enquête, par exemple les différents cercueils, leurs tailles, leurs prix... Mais je m'en lasse assez rapidement.  
Tout d'un coup, j'entends mon téléphone sonner. Je le sors et répond, c'est Molly.  
 **"-Sherlock, John s'est** **réveillé** **."** Quoi, déjà ? Et je ne suis même pas là, il doit tellement m'en vouloir.  
 **"-Comment il va ?"** Mon frère me regarde bizarrement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'intéresser aux gens en général.  
 **"** **\- Il** **se sent bien, mais..."** Elle s'arrête de parler. Pourquoi ?  
 **"-Qu'est-ce** **qui** **se** **passe** **Molly ?"** Je suis inquiet, et ça s'entend dans ma voix.  
 **"** **\- Sherlock** **,** **ce** **n'est pas votre faute...**  
 **-Molly !"** Ça doit être très grave pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça.  
 **"-Les** **médecins** **ont fait des radios à John, et il a de nombreux os de sa colonne** **vertébrale** **qui ont** **été** **brisé** **.** **Sherlock** **..."** Je sais déjà ce qu'elle va dire, mais ce n'est pas possible, pas lui. Et surtout comment est-ce arrivé ? J'ai vraiment peur de savoir tout ce que Moran lui a fait. Molly prend une grande respiration. **"John** **est** **paralysé** **."**


	19. Sherrinford

Dès que l'on atterri, Mycroft m'amène à l'hôpital pour voir John. J'aurais dû être directement emprisonné, mais mon frère a réussi à négocier. Mais malheureusement, quand on arrive John est entrain de dormir. Je m'assois sur une chaise et attends. Je n'ai le droit de rester qu'une heure ici, alors j'espère vraiment qu'il va se réveiller. Je serais vraiment mal de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, mais en même temps j'ai peur de sa réaction, c'est de ma faute s'il est paralysé. S'il ne m'aurait jamais rencontré il pourrait continuer à marcher, je m'en veux tellement. Si je sors un jour de prison, je promets de ne plus jamais le contacter et surtout de ne plus être ami avec quique ce soit. Je suis beaucoup trop dangereux, je ne peux pas gâcher la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.  
J'entends un gémissement, John est réveillé. Je m'approche de lui.  
 **"** **\- John** **, comment tu te sens ?"** C'est une question débile, mais je dois savoir.  
 **"** **\- Je** **suis** **paralysé** **Sherlock** **! Comment je vais** **à** **ton** **avis** **?!"** Il est énervé, mais il a raison, à cause de moi il ne pourra plus jamais marcher.  
 **"** **\- Je** **suis** **désolé** **John, tout est de ma faute.**  
 **-Oui tu as raison, tout est de ta faute. Moriarty n'a pas arrêté de te manipuler et** **à** **chaque** **fois tu t'es fait avoir. C'est** **ta** **faute** **si on s'est fait** **kidnappé** **! C'est ta** **faute** **si Mme Hudson est morte ! Et c'est toi qui a** **détruit** **ma vie !** **Je te** **déteste** **Sherlock** **Holmes !"** Je ne sais pas quoi faire, John ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça. Et comment est-il au courant pour Mme Hudson ? Molly lui a peut-être dit.  
 **"-John...**  
 **-Sors ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !"** Je ne dis rien et fais ce qu'il dit. Je comprends qu'il soit en colère, c'est pourquoi je préfères me taire. Dehors deux agents me mettent les menottes et je suis escorté jusqu'à la sortie. Puis on me fait rentrer dans la voiture de mon frère.  
 **"** **\- Alors** **Sherlock** **, le** **moment** **émotion** **est** **terminé** **?"** J'en peux plus de lui, mais je ne dois pas lui montrer que je suis faible.  
 **"-Oh tais toi** **Mycroft** **, j'avais juste** **besoin** **de comprendre ce qu'il** **s'était** **passé** **."** Et en fin de compte je je n'ai rien appris de nouveau.  
 **"-Bien, et as-tu eu tes** **réponses** **?"** Je n'avais pas à réfléchi à cette question.  
 **"- Il est en** **colère** **contre moi, je n'ai** **pas** **pu lui parler."** Je me contente de dire la vérité.  
 **"- Très bien cher** **frère** **,** **maintenant** **je dois t'amener en prison."** S'il croit que c'est une punition, il se trompe vraiment. Je vais réussir à manipuler tout les criminels et les mettre de mon côté en seulement quelques heures.  
 **"** **\- Je** **sais. Où je vais ?**  
 **"- Ça s'appelle Sherrinford, c'est un endroit pour ceux qu'on ne peut pas enfermer dans** **une** **prison normale** **ou** **de** **haute** **sécurité** **. Je dois te** **prévenir** **, c'est sûrement le pire endroit sur Terre, avec les pires personnes qui existent."** Il essaye de me faire peur, c'est ça ? Parce que ça ne marche pas. En plus cette prison est parfaite, je mérite d'aller dans un endroit comme ça. Je mérite d'être puni pour toutes les vies que j'ai détruire.  
 **"-** **Ça** **ne me fait pas peur Mycroft, alors** **arrête** **s'il te plaît."** Il fait exprès d'en faire autant.  
 **"** **\- Je** **ne me moque pas de toi Sherlock, tu ne peux pas imaginer le** **genre** **de personnes que j'ai vu** **là-bas** **, c'est impensable."** Je suis "terrifié".  
 **"- Tu as fini ? J'aimerais partir** **d'ici** **."** Il commence à m'énerver, enfin comme a chaque fois que je parle avec lui.  
La voiture démarre. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre et réfléchis. Je sais que ma vie va être complètement différente maintenant, je n'arrive pas à prévoir ce qui va se passer. Enfin j'imagine que je ne vais pas rester longtemps dans cette prison parce que Mycroft, tel que je le connais, ne va tellement pas supporter de me savoir là-bas qu'il va tout faire pour me faire sortir. Et il va sûrement y arriver. Enfaite ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est ce qui se passera ensuite. Je ne sais pas même où j'habiterai, je ne peux pas rester au 221b, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mme Hudson et John. Je vais devoir chercher un autre appart que je pourrai me payer seul. J'ai décidé d'être le plus désagréable possible avec toutes les personnes que je rencontre pour qu'au moins on ne devienne jamais amis. Ce qui veut aussi dire pas de colocataire pour m'aider à payer le loyer.  
Mais ce n'est pas grave parce que je sais que j'ai assez d'argent pour vivre seul, c'est juste la compagnie de quelqu'un qui risque de me manquer. Enfin surtout celle de John. Non ! Je ne dois plus penser à lui, il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir, nous ne sommes plus amis. C'est peut-être bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que ça me fait mal de ne plus jamais pouvoir le revoir. Mais ce n'est pas possible, je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau, je ne ressens pas d'émotions, ou en tout cas pas ce genre d'émotions. Je peux être en colère, joyeux, frustré... Enfin je peux ressentir quelques émotions de base, mais rien de plus. Je ne peux pas ressentir de l'amitié pour John, c'est impossible. C'est comme s'il m'avait fait quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas possible, il est tellement ordinaire. Je dois arrêter de penser à ça, je suis entrain de me prendre la tête pour rien.  
Je me concentre sur le paysage, nous nous dirigeons vers la mer, étrange. La prison est sûrement sur l'eau. Puis quand nous arrivons, la voiture s'arrête et nous montons dans un bateau. Le trajet dure pratiquement une heure, jusqu'à une petite île au milieu de nulle part. Puis nous descendons du bateau et on m'escorte jusqu'à l'intérieur de la prison. On me prend mes affaires, me donne des habilles et m'escorte jusqu'à à ma cellule. C'est une petite pièce sans rien à part un lit et des toilettes, classique.  
Puis avant de m'enfermer, Mycroft dit aux agents de nous laisser seuls quelques minutes.  
 **"** **\- Tu** **vas devoir rester là toute la journée, pas de sortie, repas apporté** **à** **midi...**  
 **\- C'est** **bon** **Mycroft** **, tu** **as** **quelque chose d'autre** **à** **me dire ?"** J'ai envie qu'il parte, je ne le supporte plus, enfaite je ne supporte plus personne. Je veux juste être seul.  
 **"-Oui, je t'ai** **apporté** **un violon.** **Normalement** **tu n'as le droit** **à** **aucun** **objets,** **pas** **même** **des** **livres** **, mais j'ai** **réussi** **à** **négocier** **avec** **le** **directeur** **, il me devait un service.** **Voilà** **c'est tout. Tu as des** **questions** **avant que je** **parte** **?"** Oui, une.  
 **"** **\- Je** **vais** **devoir rester** **ici** **combien de** **temps** **?"** Je ne supporterais pas de rester trop longtemps ici.  
 **"-Quand on rentre** **à** **Sherrinford, on meurt à Sherrinford."**

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde,** **je suis vraiment désolé de ne** **pas avoir** **publié pendant plus d'un mois je** **crois** **. J'ai eu le** **syndrome** **de la page blanche sur cette fanfic, et j'ai** **préféré** **attendre que l'inspiration revienne un peu** **plutôt** **que de publier quelque chose de mauvais. J'aimerais aussi rajouter que cette histoire est** **plutôt** **secondaire, ma** **priorité** **étant** **"Broken" ( mon roman d'ados que vous pouvez trouver sur Wattpad si ça vous intéresse), alors je pense que c'est aussi pour cette** **raison** **que je laisse plus de** **temps** **entre** **les** **chapitres** **.** **J'espère** **que** **ça** **ne vous** **dérange** **pas,** **et** **au pire vous pouvez** **toujours** **aller voir mes** **autres** **fanfic en attendant la** **suite** **.** **Alors** **j'espère que** **ce** **chapitre vous a plu** **et** **on se** **retrouve** **dans** **la suite.**


	20. Punition

Les jours passent et semblent de plus en plus long dans cette maudite prison. Ça fait à peine une semaine que je suis là mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. J'ai besoin plus que jamais d'une distraction, et le violon n'en ai plus une depuis 5 jours. J'ai essayé de convaincre un garde de m'apporter des livres mais il n'est pas aussi stupide que ceux des autres prisons.  
Alors je reste toute la journée allongé sur mon lit, je m'imagine résoudre des cas imaginaires, ou sinon que je suis allongé dans mon canapé à Baker Street, avec John à côté entrain d'écrire une de nos aventures sur son blog. Tout ça me manque tellement, et c'est d'autant plus dur sachant que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Je resterai toute ma vie ici d'après ce qu'a dit mon frère, et même si je sors un jour John ne voudra plus me voir, il me l'a bien fait comprendre quand je suis allé le voir à l'hôpital. Je m'en veux tellement, si seulement je l'avais écouté quand il me disait que ce n'était pas un jeu. A la place j'ai préféré le contredire, comme à chaque fois qu'il me dit un truc qui ne me convient pas. Sa vie est détruite à jamais et Mme Hudson est morte parce que je suis juste un petit connards prétentieux.  
Enfaite je ne mérite même pas de rester dans cette prison, je devrais mourir pour ce que je leur ai fait. Pourquoi Moriarty ne m'a pas tué ? Tout aurait était tellement plus facile. Le seul moyen que j'ai maintenant pour me punir pour ce que j'ai fait est de me suicider, et je ne sais pas si j'en aurai le courage. Se donner la mort est quelque chose de lâche et faible, et je n'ai pas envie que ce soit la dernière chose que les gens se rappellent de moi. J'ai toujours l'air d'avoir confiance en moi et de ne pas me soucier de ce que pense les autres, mais c'est complètement faux. Ma confiance en moi est ce qui créé mon image, et mon image est ce qui fait que Lestrade m'appelle sur des affaires et que des stupides gens désespérés me demande de l'aide, sans elle je ne suis rien. Alors qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si je me suiciderais ici ? Je serais sûrement le grand détective égoïste qui n'a pas su protéger ses amis et qui, rongé par la culpabilité, n'a rien trouvé d'autre que de se suicider dans une prison de haute sécurité, comme un minable.  
Et de toute manière, comment je pourrais mettre fin à mes jours dans cet endroit ? Je regarde autour de moi, il y a des caméras qui pourraient me voir entrain de passer à l'acte, et donc des personnes pourraient venir me sauver. En plus je n'ai pas vraiment d'objets qui pourraient me permettre de me suicider. À moins que j'utilise les cordes de mon violon pour me couper les veines, ou sinon le drap de mon lit pour me pendre, mais les deux solutions risquent d'être difficile moralement et physiquement. C'est bon j'ai pris ma décision, je vais le faire, toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais de vivre dans cette horrible prison. Par contre je pense que je vais plutôt essayer de me couper, parce que l'idée de me pendre ne me tente pas trop. En plus c'est beaucoup trop long, quelqu'un pourrait venir à tout moment me détacher.  
Mais dans tout les cas je ne peux pas le faire maintenant, il doit sûrement être autour des 14h et il y a beaucoup trop de gardes qui surveillent à cette heure-ci. Je dois attendre cette nuit, les gardes seront moins nombreux mais surtout sûrement épuisés. Ce qui veut dire que même s'ils arrivent à temps, ils auront plus de mal à me sauver. En attendant je joue une dernière fois du violon et compose le dernier morceau de ma vie, le plus triste que je n'ai jamais écrit. Puis je me rallonge sur mon lit et réfléchit jusqu'à ce qu'un garde m'apporte mon repas à 20h. Je dois attendre encore quelques heures avant de passer à l'acte et je commence à stresser un peu. Même si je veux mourir, ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne me fait pas peur, au contraire, ça me terrifie. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passera après, et si l'enfer existait vraiment ? Non, je suis beaucoup trop rationnel pour croire à des stupidités comme ça, c'est scientifiquement impossible qu'il y ai quelque chose après la mort.  
Au bout de quelques temps, je me dis qu'assez d'heures ont dû passer, je vais enfin le faire, je suis prêt. Je me lève de mon lit, prend mon violon et détachent les cordes. Puis je me rend compte que je ne sais pas si ça va réellement marcher, je ne me suis jamais coupé en jouant et je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. Mais bon, je dois quand même essayer. Alors je prends une corde et essaye juste au début de me couper comme je le ferais avec un couteau, mais ça ne marche pas. Alors je pense à autre chose. J'accroche la corde autour de mon poignée et la serre le plus fort possible en la bougeant de gauche à droite. Ça fait horriblement mal, mais ça marche. Je vois un peu de sang coulé, puis un peu plus et encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'un long filet du liquide rouge ne s'arrête plus de glisser le long de mon bras. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça a marché. J'ai réussi, je vais enfin pouvoir mourir et être puni pour ce que j'ai fait.  
Les minutes passent et je me sens de plus en plus engourdi. Je remarque aussi que mon cerveau réfléchit de moins en moins vite, il est entrain de s'éteindre progressivement et c'est tellement agréable ! Je me sens complètement dans les vapes, c'est encore mieux que si j'avais pris de la drogue. Je profite pendant encore quelques minutes de cette incroyable sensation, puis ma vue s'assombrit de plus en plus et je finis par m'évanouir.


	21. Mort ?

Je me réveille à l'appart, je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Je ne m'attendais pas à que la vie après la mort ressemblerait autant à la vie normale. Je me lève du canapé et vais dans la cuisine. John est entrain de se faire un thé, mais il n'a rien à faire là, il n'est pas mort.  
 **"- John...s'il te plaît...ne me dit pas** **que** **...**  
 **\- Non** **, je ne suis pas mort Sherlock."** Je suis rassuré, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait là.  
 **"** **\- Alors** **pourquoi** **es-tu** **là ?"** Il se met à rire. Je suis confus.  
 **"** **\- Tu** **croyais** **vraiment** **que tu allais t'en sortir aussi facilement ? Toi** **aussi** **tu n'es** **pas** **mort."** Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai, je n'aurais jamais dû survivre ! Quelqu'un a dû vite s'apercevoir de ce que j'ai fais et m'a sauvé, enfin presque. Je dois avoir perdu beaucoup de sang et être tombé dans le coma, c'est pour cela que je suis là.  
 **"** **\- Mon** **cerveau m'a visiblement** **enfermé** **dans** **ma tête, mais pourquoi ? Tu** **vas** **essayer** **de** **me convaincre de rester en vie ou un truc du genre, c'est** **ça** **? Parce que je peux te dire que tu es la** **mauvaise** **personne pour le faire, le vrai John ne veut plus** **jamais** **me voir et c'est une raison suffisante pour mourir."** Sans lui je ne suis plus rien, le grand Sherlock Holmes sans John Watson son fidèle compagnon, ça sonne tellement faux.  
 **"-Si tu veux te suicider je** **vais** **te** **laisser** **faire** **,** **après** **tout** **je** **ne** **suis qu'une image projeté par ton** **cerveau** **, je ne peux rien faire."** C'est vrai, je peux très bien décider d'arrêter de me battre et mourir, il suffit de le vouloir et abandonner.  
 **"** **\- Je** **sais et c'est pour** **ça** **que je me** **fiche** **de ce qu'il se** **passe** **en ce** **moment** **, je** **sais** **que si** **j'attends** **suffisamment** **longtemps** **je vais finir par** **mourir**. **Et rien ne pourra m'en empêcher.** **"** Je ne veux plus vivre, j'en ai juste assez de toute cette douleur. Être plus intelligent que tout le monde est horrible, je me sens tellement seul, j'aimerais tellement juste pouvoir être normal parfois.  
 **"** **\- D'accord** **. Donc qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en attendant ?**  
 **-** **Juste m'allonger et me plonger** **une** **dernière fois dans mon palais mental** **."** Je m'installe sur mon canapé et ferme les yeux.  
 **"- Oh** **Sherlock** **, relevez-vous un peu et battez-vous !"** J'ouvre les yeux, ce n'est plus John qui est là mais Mme Hudson.  
 **"** **\- Vous** **allez tous** **défilé** **pour me convaincre de** **vivre** **,** **c'est** **ça** **? Parce que comme je l'ai dit** **à** **John** **ça** **ne** **sert** **à** **rien."** Une partie au fond de moi continue de se battre, et je n'en ai pas envie. La seule manière de ne pas faire pareil c'est de l'ignorer, à chaque fois que je parle avec cette image de mes amis, je me bats aussi.  
 **"-Cessez de** **faire** **l'enfant et levez-vous. Ce n'est pas parce que votre vie semble** **misérable** **pour le** **moment** **qu'elle le restera. John va vous pardonner, on sait tous qu'il vous aime trop pour vous** **laisser** **. Et votre** **frère** **va** **vous** **faire** **sortir** **de cette prison, vous le savez."** Elle a raison pour Mycroft, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr pour John. Comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre avec la personne qui lui a gâché sa vie ?  
 **"-Même s'il me pardonne,** **vous** **êtes** **quand** **même** **morte à cause de moi, et je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner."** Qu'est-ce que va être Baker Street maintenant sans Mme Hudson ? Pourrons-nous continuer à y habiter ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais.  
 **"-Ce n'est pas votre faute si je suis** **morte** **, c'est celle de Moriarty et de Moran, et vous le** **savez** **tout aussi** **bien** **que moi.**  
 **\- Non** **vous vous** **trompez** **, si** **vous** **êtes morte** **c'est** **parce que j'ai voulu montrer** **à** **Moriarty que** **j'étais** **plus** **intelligent** **que lui,** **j'ai voulu essayer de le battre à son propre jeu."** Et j'ai échoué. Lui et Moran sont peut-être mort, mais j'ai dû gâcher la vie des deux personnes auquel je tiens le plus. Ce n'est pas une victoire.  
 **"** **\- Vous** **vouliez** **juste essayer de nous sortir de là tout les trois, je ne** **vous** **en veux** **pas** **Sherlock."** Comment peut-elle dire ça ? Elle est morte à cause de moi ! Je l'ai tué !  
 **"** **\- Tu** **ne** **sais** **pas** **à** **quel** **point** **tu me désespère** **Sherlock** **, une tentative de suicide... c'est pitoyable."** Et c'est autour de mon frère, va-t-il vraiment essayer de me convaincre de vivre ?  
 **"-Qu'est-ce que** **ça** **peut te faire ?** **Ça** **ne confirme que ce tu as toujours pensé, tu es le plus intelligent de nous** **deux** **."** Je suis aussi stupide et faible que les personnes qui viennent me demander de l'aide.  
 **"-C'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas** **te** **laisser mourir, imagine la douleur de maman et papa, je ne pourrais pas le** **supporter** **.**  
 **\- Tu** **ne pourrais juste pas supporter de les avoir sur ton dos. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire** **semblant** **d'avoir un coeur avec moi, je connais ta vraie nature."** Mon frère est juste un con, il se fiche de se que vont ressentir nos parents.  
 **"** **\- Tu** **te** **trompes** **Sherlock je me soucie d'eux, comme je me soucie de toi. Je vais tout faire pour ne pas te voir mourir."** Bien sûr, comme s'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi.  
 **"** **\- Je** **crois que nous n'avons plus rien** **à** **nous dire Mycroft. A qui le tour ?"** J'en ai assez, pourquoi mourir prend tellement de temps.  
 **"-Rebonjour Sherlock."** John ? Pourquoi est-il revenu ?  
 **"- Tu es** **déjà** **passé** **. Au prochain !**  
 **\- C'est moi le prochain, tu ne** **croyais** **quand** **même** **pas que j'allais te laisser mourir comme** **ça** **?"** Pourquoi mon cerveau me fait-il tant souffrir ? John est la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu mourir, il ne peut pas me convaincre de vivre.  
 **"- Je t'ai** **déjà** **dit** **que** **tu** **étais** **la mauvaise personne. Alors pars !"** C'est tellement douloureux de le voir comme ça, debout dans cet appart, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
 **"** **\- Non** **, je** **vais** **rester parce que tu** **sais** **très** **bien** **que** **tu as tord. Le** **véritable** **moi te pardonnera parce qu'il sait que rien de tout** **ça** **n'est de ta faute, il est juste en colère. Mais par contre il ne te pardonnera jamais de l'avoir** **abandonner** **quand** **il avait le plus besoin de toi. Alors bats toi et vis ! Parce que je t'interdis de mourir."** Il a raison, je ne peux pas laisser John maintenant, il a besoin de moi et je vais l'aider. Je vais revenir pour lui.


	22. note auteur

**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà ! Avant de tout vous expliquer, je souhaite dans un premier temps m'excuser pour avoir en quelque sorte mis cette fanfic en pause sans vous en informer. Pour ma défense, je souhaite préciser que ce n'était pas intentionnelle, et je vais tout vous expliquer maintenant.**

 **Premièrement, je crois vous en avoir déjà parlé, mais il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant, j'ai commencé un roman d'ado s'intitulant "Broken", que vous pouvez d'ailleurs retrouvé dans mes histoires publiées sur Wattpad sous le même pseudo. Et, étant depuis le début ma priorité, c'est un peu à cause de lui si je n'ai plus posté de chapitres ici, même si lui aussi n'a plus trop avancé depuis plusieurs mois, ou du moins seulement sur Wattpad. Si je dis cela, et ceux qui le lisent aussi le savent déjà, c'est parce que je suis en train d'intégralement le réécrire en espérant pouvoir le faire éditer un jour. Et je pense que vous pouvez facilement imaginer que ça me prend assez de temps.**

 **La seconde raison, et peut-être celle qui a le plus retardé cette fanfic, c'est que tout simplement j'ai traversé une période assez difficile ces derniers mois, et on va dire que je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à l'écriture (d'ailleurs je n'ai plus touché à "Broken" aussi durant cette période, j'ai commencé la réécriture bien plus tard). Je sais que ce n'est pas très logique parce que j'adore écrire, et ça a toujours été quelque chose qui m'a aidé quand ça n'allait pas. Mais durant cette période, c'est comme si je n'avais plus aucune inspiration, et la feuille blanche a commencé à m'effrayer de plus en plus, alors j'ai tout simplement préféré ne plus la voir.**

 **Mais si j'écris cette note auteur aujourd'hui, c'est justement pour vous annoncer que je vais me remettre à écrire sur cette fanfic. J'ai déjà les prochains chapitres en tête, et peut-être même la fin aussi, qui risque de ne pas tarder. Quoi ? Vous êtes étonné ? Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. Mais je pense avoir fait le tour de cette histoire, et je pense qu'elle se trouve, ou plutôt se trouvera dans quelques chapitres, au bon moment pour avoir une fin parfaite. Je pourrais bien sûr écrire plus de chapitre que prévu, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je préfère avoir une histoire pas très longue mais de qualité (ou du moins qui me plaît), qu'une histoire très longue mais qui me plaît beaucoup moins. Et je pense que c'est aussi le cas pour beaucoup d'entre vous, écrire pour écrire ne sert à rien, il faut écrire pour raconter.**

 **Donc voilà, cette note auteur touche à sa fin. J'espère qu'elle aura pû assez bien vous éclaircir sur cet énorme retard, et que vous continuerez à lire cette fanfic malgré sa pause. Les prochains chapitres arriveront sûrement dans les jours ou les semaines qui arrivent, mais cette fois-ci je ne veux pas vous promettre un rythme fixe, écrire sous pression n'est jamais la bonne chose à faire.**

 **A plus !**


	23. Aider John

Je me réveille doucement, je suis de nouveau à l'hôpital. Je regarde autour de moi, la chambre est vide. Je suis rassuré, j'avais peur de voir Mycroft et d'être obligé de l'écouter me faire la morale. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné de l'avoir vu dans mon espèce de rêve, peut-être qu'une partie de moi, vraiment très profonde, le considère un minimum comme un frère. Mais bien sûr, c'est quelque chose que je ne lui dirai jamais.

Repenser à ce que j'ai vu, me rappelle que j'ai une chose beaucoup plus importante à faire que rester dans ce lit d'hôpital en ce moment, je dois aider John. Et peut-être qu'être à l'hôpital n'est pas si mal finalement, ça me permet de rester proche de lui. Bon, assez réfléchi, je dois y aller. J'essaye de me lever, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Évidemment, tout cela aurait été beaucoup trop simple si mon frère ne m'avait pas fait attacher au lit avec des menottes. Mais comment m'en libérer ? Je crois avoir regardé une vidéo qui pourrait m'aider justement il y a quelques semaines, malheureusement ça montrait surtout comment détacher quelqu'un, pas soi-même. Mais je dois quand même essayer. Je tire sur ma main proche de la table pour essayer de la libérer, ça fait tellement mal ! Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, je peux enfin bouger mon bras. Je saigne un peu, mais je m'occuperai de ça plus tard, pour le moment je dois m'occuper de mon autre main. J'arrive à attraper un couteau avec une lame assez fine et m'en sers pour mettre en pratique ce que j'ai vu sur YouTube.

C'est bon ! Je suis libre ! Je fouille dans les tiroirs pour trouver un bandage et me l'entoure autour de ma main blessée. Puis je remets mes vêtements poser sur une chaise et me dépêche de sortir de la chambre, je reconnais aussitôt ce couloir, la chambre de John doit se trouver au bout. J'essaye de marcher rapidement tout en ne paraissant pas plus suspect que d'habitude, je ne dois pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Je regarde les numéros sur les portes: 206...207...208... . Vais-je finir par atteindre la 222 ? Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point cet hôpital était grand. Stop ! Je dois arrêter de me focaliser sur des choses aussi insignifiantes, je dois me concentrer sur John. John, John, John... Je finis par arriver devant sa porte mais hésite à entrer. La dernière fois que je suis venu ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, et je n'ai aucune envie que ça se reproduise aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je devrais retourner à ma chambre, après tout il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir, je ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose qu'on dit à la légère.

 **"** **Sherlock** **!** **Qu'est-ce** **que** **vous** **faites** **là** **?"**

Je reconnais cette voix, Molly ! Mais elle a l'air beaucoup plus froide que d'habitude, elle n'a pas dû apprécier ce que j'ai fait. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'aimait autant, mais surtout je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je me dégoute tellement.

 **"J** **e** **suis** **venu** **voir** **John** **...** **enfin** **...** **il** **m'a** **dit** **qu'il** **ne** **voulait** **plus** **me** **voir mais** **je** **ne** **sais** **pas** **...** **je** **...**

Pourquoi bégaye-je autant ? Je n'ai jamais eu de mal à m'exprimer pourtant. Comment Moriarty a-t-il pu si facilement me briser ? Je me sens tellement faible.

 **"Ne** **vous** **inquiétez** **pas** **,** **je** **comprends** **.** **Et** **je** **suis** **certaine** **qu'il** **ne** **pensait** **pas** **ce** **qu'il** **a** **dit** **."**

Elle parle d'une voix plus douce, je lui fais pitié. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant, et c'est tellement douloureux.

 **"** **Ne** **faites** **pas** **ça** **s'il** **vous** **plaît** **,** **je** **sais** **que** **ce** **que** **j'ai** **fait** **dans** **cette** **prison** **était** **un** **acte** **pitoyable** **,** **lâche** **et** **faible** **,** **mais** **ne** **montrez** **pas** **que** **vous** **le** **pensez** **aussi** **.**  
 **-** **Non** **Sherlock** **,** **je** **vous** **jure** **que** **ce** **n'est** **pas** **le** **cas** **. Je** **suis** **en** **colère** **contre** **vous** **c'est** **vrai** **,** **et** **j'admets** **ne** **pas** **approuver** **tout** **vos** **choix** **de** **ces** **dernières** **semaines** **,** **mais** **jamais** **je** **ne** **pourrai** **penser** **cela** **de** **vous** **.** **Vous** **êtes** **tout** **le** **contraire** **de** **ça** **Sherlock** **,** **vous** **êtes** **vraiment** **quelqu'un** **d'incroyable** **."**

Je suis un peu choqué par ce que Molly vient de dire, ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. De plus, personne ne m'avait jamais parlé de cette manière. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, alors je reste silencieux. Elle comprend mon embarras et change de sujet.

 **"** **Je** **...** **Je** **pense** **qu'on** **devrait** **rentrer** **dans** **cette** **chambre** **maintenant** **,** **vous** **ne** **croyez** **pas** **?** **Et** **ne** **vous** **inquiétez** **pas** **,** **ça** **va** **bien** **se** **passer** **."**

Et maintenant elle me rassure, mais que lui arrive-t-elle ? Peut-être cherche-t-elle juste à rester forte pour cacher ses sentiments ? Ou pour...m'aider ? Ça serait assez étrange que ça soit vraiment le cas. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas arrêter de tout analyser ? Je suis tellement fatigué.  
Elle entre à l'intérieur, je la suis tête baissée. John est éveillé, j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à l'aider finalement, mais il en a besoin, et moi aussi. En me voyant, son visage change. J'aperçois un mélange de colère, de tristesse mais aussi de...soulagement. Mais pourquoi ? A-t-il appris ce que j'ai fait ? Et pourquoi serait-il soulagé ? C'est peut-être étrange, mais j'aurais pensé que ça lui aurait fait plaisir que je meurs, ou du moins, que je finisse dans le coma.

 **"Sherlock,** **que** **fais-tu** **là** **?** **Je** **pensais** **avoir** **été** **clair** **la** **dernière** **fois** **,** **je** **ne** **veux** **plus** **te** **voir** **!"**

Maintenant je ne vois que de la colère sur son visage, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit autant énervé qu'il veut le faire croire, sinon il n'aurait pas réagi comme il l'a fait quand je suis entré.

 **"** **John** **,** **s'il** **te** **plaît** **,** **laisse-moi** **m'expliquer.** **Je** **sais** **que** **ce** **que** **j'ai** **fait** **est** **impardonnable** **et** **je** **m'en** **voudrai** **toute** **ma** **vie** **,** **mais** **je** **voulais** **juste** **nous** **protéger** **,** **te** **protéger** **.** **"**

Pourquoi ai-je dis ça ? Ça ne me ressemble tellement pas de réagir aussi émotionnellement, c'est si faible et banale. Depuis Moriarty, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir perdu mon esprit, et j'ai tellement peur de ne jamais le retrouver.  
John a l'air d'hésiter quelques minutes, mais la colère sur son visage diminue progressivement. Celui de mon rêve avait raison, il va me pardonner, je ne mérite tellement pas un ami aussi bon que lui.

 **"** **D'accord** **,** **je** **t'écoute** **Sherlock** **."**


	24. Bizarre

"Je t'écoute Sherlock", tout avait si bien commencé, comment ça a-t-il pu finir de cette façon ? J'avais pourtant l'impression d'avoir gagner son pardon, je sais qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec tout les choix que j'avais pris ces derniers temps, mais je pensais avoir regagner sa confiance.

 **"Que s'est-il passé ?"**

Encore une fois, je réfléchi à haute voix, comme si personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans la pièce en ce moment. Je me rappelle que c'est quelque chose qui agaçait beaucoup John d'ailleurs, avant.

 **"Oui Sherlock, c'est la question que je ne cesse de te poser depuis des heures. Vas-tu enfin te décider à me répondre ? Que s'est-il passé dans cette pièce ?"**

Mycroft est là ? Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, tout comme cette horrible salle d'interrogatoire dans laquelle je dois sûrement me trouver depuis longtemps. Mycroft veut à tout prix savoir comment nous en sommes arrivés là, mais comment lui expliquer quelque chose que je ne comprends pas ?

 **"Après que John m'en ai donné l'autorisation, j'ai tenté de lui expliquer mes intentions durant les semaines qui viennent de passer, et, du moins je le croyais à ce moment-là, il avait en quelque sorte réussi à me pardonner. Je ne sais pas comment les choses ont pu autant déraper."**

Tout a commencé il y a quelques jours, quand John a pu sortir de l'hôpital. Je me rappelle que ça n'avait pas été une journée très facile, sa première fois dans un fauteuil roulant, sa première fois en tant qu'handicapé. Mais rien ne pouvait nous empêcher de rejoindre notre foyer à Baker Street, même pas les marches nous permettant de rejoindre notre appart, j'avais fait installé une de ses chaises qui permet de monter des escaliers sans avoir à le faire. Et même s'il ne l'apprécie pas, je suis sûr qu'il est heureux de l'avoir, ou du moins, pour les quelques temps durant lesquelles il sera encore paralysé, parce que oui, selon son médecin, il a de fortes chances de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes.

Quand nous sommes arrivés en haut, nous avons décidé avec John qu'il prendrait provisoirement ma chambre, la sienne se trouvant à l'étage. Puis nous sommes en quelque sorte retourné à notre routine habituelle, John écrivant nos dernières aventures sur son blog, et moi faisant des expériences dans la cuisine. Tout était redevenu normal, banal et ennuyant. Mais pour une fois ce n'était pas si mal, je sais que mon meilleur ami n'était pas encore prêt à reprendre les enquêtes, et je respectais son choix, aussi dur qu'il soit. Et encore plus quand je voyais a quel point ça le stressais de raconter de vieilles affaires. Je suis sûr que s'il le pouvait, en ce moment il serait en train de faire les cents pas, ranger l'appart ou un truc du genre que les personnes normales font pour évacuer leur stresse. Mais malgré qu'il soit comme ça depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça, je sais qu'il va réussir à surmonter son SSPT, après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois.

Plus tard dans la journée, nous reçûmes la visite de Lestrade. C'était un peu étrange de ne plus entendre Mme Hudson lui parler avant de nous prévenir de sa visite. J'ai encore du mal avec sa mort, encore plus sachant que c'était à cause de moi, mais je vais bien devoir fini par m'y habituer. Non ! C'est tellement horrible ce que je viens de penser, je ne veux pas m'y habituer, je ne veux pas l'oublier. Et je ne veux encore moins effacer cette culpabilité que je ressens, je la mérite, c'est ma punition.

 **"Sherlock, vous êtes avec nous ?"**

Je regardais Lestrade dans l'incompréhension, comment est-il arrivé aussi vite sur cette chaise ? Il était à l'entrée il y a encore quelques secondes. Mais heureusement, il compris ma gêne.

 **"Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez. Je comprends parfaitement, après tout ce qui vous est arrivé…**  
 **\- Ne dites pas ça ! Je ne suis pas une victime et je vais très bien !**  
 **\- Sherlock !"**

C'est bon John, je suis calme. Mais pourquoi réagi-je comme ça ? Ça ne me ressemble pas, comme beaucoup de choses que je fais ces derniers temps. Vais-je un jour retrouver mon esprit ?

 **"Je suis désolé Greg, vous disiez ?"**

Lestrade est étonné mais un sourire s'affiche sur son visage, c'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom, mais je ne sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça.

 **"Euh...rien de particulier Sherlock, c'est juste que vous aviez l'air absent, nous étions inquiets. Vous savez, si vous avez besoin de parler…**  
 **\- Je sais, mais je vous assure que ça va."**

Je ne pourrai jamais lui avouer à lui ou à John comment je me sens réellement, jamais.

 **"Bon, quelqu'un veut un café ?"**

John était déjà en train de partir vers la cuisine.

 **"Oh non, pas moyen. Restez-là, je vais m'en occuper.**  
 **\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Vous croyez que je ne suis pas capable de faire marcher une machine à café ! Je ne peux pas marcher mais je peux encore utiliser mes mains !"**

Lestrade et moi étions en état de choque, nous n'avions jamais vu John comme ça. Mais après tout, je ne peux que le comprendre, j'ai eu la même réaction il y a quelques minutes.

 **"Je suis désolé John, je me disais juste que ça serait plus facile pour vous…**  
 **-Comment voudriez-vous que ça le soit ? Je suis en fauteuil roulant et je suis obligé de partager un appartement avec la personne qui m'a rendu comme ça ! Je suis dans un cauchemar !"**

Je restais choqué sans bouger ni parler, vient-il de dire que cela était horrible pour lui de vivre avec moi ? Et que c'était moi qu'il l'avait mis dans cet état ? Je sais que tout ce qui est arrivé était de ma faute, mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui ait fait ça, c'était Moran ! Sous les ordres de Moriarty ! Je n'ai pas cessé de vouloir le protéger, mais j'ai fait tout le contraire. J'ai complètement détruit sa vie. Il a raison, tout est à cause de moi !

 **"Je... Je suis désolé John... tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici si tu en a pas envie...je ne veux pas t'y obliger..."**

Quelque chose était bizarre, John avait vraiment l'air en colère, mais je ne pense pas que c'était sincère, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe John ? Pourquoi fais-tu semblant ? Tu n'est pas réellement énervé contre moi, mais par contre tu es triste et... tu as peur. Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Je suis tellement désolé Sherlock, j'ai essayé de ne pas revenir ici, de rester à l'hôpital, mais tu as tellement insisté auprès de mon médecin. Et après, cette chaise dans les escaliers, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, je ne pensais ne jamais pouvoir remonter dans cet apart. Pourquoi as-tu fais tout ça ? Pourquoi as-tu toujours besoin de tout contrôler ?"**

John était en pleure, mais pourquoi réagi-t-il de cette façon ? Que me cache-t-il ?

 **"Parle moi John, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"**

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était terrifié. Je commençais vraiment à sérieusement m'inquiéter, et je pouvais lire la même chose sur le visage de Lestrade.

 **"L'appartement... va exploser."**


	25. Je t'écoute

**\- Bon, il commence à faire tard, on reprendra demain.**

 **\- Tu en es sûr ? Je ne suis pas fatigué, je peux continuer.**

 **\- Peut-être, mais pas moi, tu m'as épuisé Sherlock . Tant d'amitié… J'espère qu'après ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu vas enfin finir par comprendre que ça ne sert à rien tout ça, tout cette horrible amour.**

Mycroft ne comprendra donc jamais à quel point il est compte pour moi justement, "cet horrible amour" ? John est important, et après ce qu'il vient de se passer… Non ! Il est assez fort, il va s'en sortir. Je le sais.

 **\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais eu d'amis, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.**

Je prends un ton sarcastique, ce qui semble énerver mon frère malgré tout ses efforts pour le cacher.

 **\- Je n'en ai jamais eu parce que je n'en ai jamais eu besoin, je suis bien au dessus de toutes ces futilités. De plus, les services secrets me permettent d'avoir une quantité inimaginable de larbins à mon service.**

 **\- Tu as tort Mycroft, que ce soit John, Molly, Lestrade … Mme Hudson… ils sont tous importants. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ces stupides agents ! Alors je t'interdis de parler encore une fois d'eux de cette façon !**

Mon frère, visiblement choqué mais tout de même satisfait, quitte la pièce sans un bruit, souris aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être agaçant parfois ! Je n'en peux plus de lui, toujours à se croire supérieur et à abuser de son pouvoir. Comme mainteant avec cette salle d'interrogatoire. Je ne dis pas que ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas grave, cependant, m'enfermer ici provisoirement est assez exagéré. Mais pour un grand narcissique comme lui tout cela semble normal, il a toujours besoin de tout contrôler, et en particulier la vie de son junkie de petit frère. Faire croire qu'il essaye de me sauver est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour que ça réputation ne soit pas trop affecté par la mienne, pathétique.

Au bout de quelques minutes, deux gardes viennent me chercher et m'emmène dans une petite chambre, heureusement je n'aurai pas à passer la nuit dans une cellule. Une fois arrivé, il me donne un plateau repas avant de m'enfermer. Quand mon frère comprendra-t-il que cela ne sert à rien de me priver de mes libertés ? C'est une des choses que je déteste le plus au monde, et pourtant il continue en espérant que je parlerai tout de même. Après plus de trente ans passées ensemble il ne me connaît toujours pas, encore une preuve de son narcissisme.

Après avoir fini de manger, je m'allonge sur le lit, mes mains jointes en dessous de mon menton. Je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières 24h, quelle journée ! J'ai encore du mal à imaginer que tout cela ce soit produit aussi rapidement. Tout semblait aller si bien quand nous sommes arrivés à l'appart, et pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, tout n'était plus que confusion et chamboulement. J'aurais tellement voulu changer les choses et pouvoir sauver John. Que vais-je devenir sans lui ? Mais il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut tout simplement pas m'abandonner, pas de cette manière. J'ai besoin de lui.

J'essaye de dormir mais je n'y arrive pas, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je ne cesse de revivre ce qui s'est passé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tout cela ait pu se produire sans que je ne me rende compte de rien. Mais la vérité est que j'ai passé tellement de temps à l'hôpital ces derniers jours, que n'importe qui aurait pu accéder à l'appart. J'ai été si naïf, comment ai-je pu croire que les choses allaient se terminer aussi facilement. C'est sûrement lui qui a fait le coup, ou du moins, un de ses disciples. Vais-je un jour finir par le battre ? Depuis le début, je ne cesse d'échouer de plus en plus. Pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à gagner la partie ? Je ne suis pas un perdant, je ne l'ai jamais été et le serait jamais. Alors que se passe-t-il ? Peut-être avais-je véritablement trouvé aussi intelligent que moi ? Pourquoi ai-je tout détruit ?

Je continue à réfléchir pendant toute la nuit, jusqu'à environ 7h du matin quand des gardes m'apportent un plateau pour le petit-déjeuner. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim pour le moment, alors je le refuse. Et, à ma grande surprise, ils acceptent et m'emmènent de nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Je sens que je vais encore en avoir pour toute la journée, super ! Quand mon frère va-t-il enfin se décider à me libérer ? Il n'a pas le droit de me garder ici aussi longtemps sans aucun motif. Le voilà justement qu'il franchit la porte.

 **\- Bonjour Sherlock, bien dormi ?**

Encore ce ton si agaçant qui montre à quel point il se sent supérieur.

 **\- Quand vas-tu enfin me laisser partir Mycroft ? Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça pour que je te parle, surtout quand ça concerne John.**

 **\- Oh Sherlock, toujours aussi stupide. Je te garde ici seulement parce que tu es beaucoup trop dangereux pour le moment, tu pourras sortir quand John sera dans une meilleure situation. Après ce qui s'est passé à Sherrinford, je pense que tu peux aisément comprendre que je préfère prendre des précautions.**

 **\- Tu penses vraiment qu'avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je pourrais refaire une tentative de suicide ? Est-ce une impression ou tes capacités cérébrales diminuent avec l'âge ?**

Je peux voir sur son visage qu'il essaye de cacher ce qu'il ressent en ce moment, je savais que cette phrase l'énerverait.

 **\- Les miennes ? En es-tu sûr ? Si je te garde ici c'est parce que ce que tu as fait m'a appris l'importance que tu accordais à ton existence. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu tente de sauver John au périple de ta propre vie, et la meilleur façon de t'en empêcher est de t'enfermer.**

Il a au moins raison sur un point, je serais prêt à mourir pour John. Mais est-ce réellement une raison valable de me garder ici ? Mon frère veut seulement me faire croire qu'il se soucie de moi, alors que seul son pouvoir et son image comptent à ses yeux.

 **\- Tu te trompes Mycroft. Mais changeons de sujet, je sais très bien pourquoi tu es là. Est-tu prêt à entendre la suite ?**

Je n'ai aucune envie de continuer à lui raconter ce qui s'est passé à Baker Street, mais c'est peut-être le seul moyen de tout arranger.

 **\- Je n'attends que ça. Je t'écoute cher frère.**


	26. besoin de vous

**Salut tout le monde, je sais que vous devez sûrement attendre le prochain chapitre avec impatience, mais malheureusement vous ne serez pas aujourd'hui ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'appart avec John. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que vous ne serez tout de même pas dessus.**

 **Si j'ai décidé d'écrire cette note aujourd'hui au lieu de la suite de l'histoire, c'est parce que j'aimerais vous impliquer dedans. J'ai encore un peu de mal à me décider sur la façon dont je vais faire avancer cette fanfic, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais, si vous le souhaitez, que vous laissiez dans les commentaires vos idées sur ce qui a pu se passer à Baker Street. Et peut-être que je pourrais en utiliser quelques-unes dans la suite si elles se rapprochent ou sont meilleurs que ce que j'ai déjà en tête.**

 **Alors voilà, vous avez maintenant une semaine (peut-être plus en fonction des commentaires) pour vous exprimer le plus possible. J'attends vos avis avec impatience et on se retrouve mercredi prochain au plus tôt dans le chapitre 25.**


	27. Vite !

**Salut tout le monde, je** **m'excuse** **pour le** **retard que j'ai eu sur ce chapitre,** **mais** **je** **suis parti** **en vacances** **dans un** **endroit** **où il y avait** **très** **peu d'internet et je ne pouvais rien publier. Alors, comme j** **e** **sais que vous** **l'attendez depuis quelques temps maintenant, voici le chapitre 25.**

* * *

 **\- Que** **voulez-vous** **dire par** **l'appartement** **va exploser ?**

 **-Question plus pertinente, sais-tu où se trouve la bombe ?**

J'aurais bien fait remarquer à Lestrade à quel point il est inutile en ce moment, mais je ne pense pas que ça aiderait. De plus, un commentaire comme cela ne lui ferait sûrement pas plaisir.

 **-Bien sûr, c'est** **pourquoi** **je suis là avec** **vous** **au lieu d'essayer de la** **désarmer** **.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire John, mais je pourrais peut-être y jeter un** **oeil** **si tu me disais où elle se trouve…**

 **-C'était** **de** **l'ironie** **Sherlock** **.** **Évidemment** **que je n'ai aucune** **idée** **de son emplacement, sinon je l'aurais sorti de l'appart** **depuis** **longtemps.**

Pourquoi n'est-il pas clair dans des situations comme celle-là ? L'ironie peut attendre.

 **\- Alors** **que sais-tu sur cette arme ? Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? Et comment** **es-tu** **au** **courant** **?**

 **-Sherlock, calmez-vous. Comment voulez-vous qu'il** **réponde** **à vos questions aussi** **rapidement** **?**

Il n'a pas tort, mais il ne nous reste sûrement plus beaucoup de temps et pas assez d'informations. Pourquoi m'en a-t-il parlé seulement maintenant ? Était-il menacé ? J'ai besoins de plus de réponses.

 **\- Merci Greg.** **Je** **ne sais pas grand chose sur la bombe Sherlock. Je peux juste te dire que j'ai** **reçu** **une** **étrange** **visite à** **l'hôpital** **il** **y a quelques jours, un homme dans la quarantaine environ qui est** **resté** **quelque temps dans ma chambre avant de repartir à mon** **réveil** **.** **Quelques minutes plus** **tard** **, je recevais un message qui me prévenait qu'une bombe placé dans l'appart depuis** **plusieurs** **mois, exploserait si** **tu** **remettais les pieds ici** **et que tu mourrais si je t'en informais.**

 **-Peux-tu** **décrire** **l'homme ?**

 **\- Grand,** **musclé** **, barbe grise, cheveux courts noirs. Ce n'est pas grand** **chose** **,** **mais je ne l'ai** **aperçu** **que quelques secondes.**

Il a raison, mais c'est peut-être suffisant. Cette apparence et son étrange comportement me laisse penser qu'il pourrait peut-être être un homme de main de Moriarty. Il avait sûrement dû prévoir un plan de secours au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Je suis tellement stupide, comment ai-je pu penser que tout était fini ?

 **-D'accord** **. Je ne pense pas que nous** **ayons** **le temps de chercher cette bombe alors…**

Plusieurs alarmes de téléphones me coupent avant que je finisse ma phrase. Je sors alors mon portable pour remarquer qu'un compte à rebours est apparu sur l'écran, tout comme sur celui de John et de Lestrade. Ainsi qu'un message indiquant que le seul moyen de s'échapper est que l'un d'entre nous reste dans l'appart.

 **-Sherlock, il nous reste seulement 2 minutes, que comptez-vous** **faire** **?**

 **-C'est** **simple, il n'y a que deux moyens de s'en sortir :** **trouver** **la** **bombe** **ou** **s'échapper** **.**

 **-Sauf que la** **première** **solution est** **impossible** **dans un temps pareil.** **Et je pense** **que** **, tout comme nous, tu as lu le** **message** **apparu** **sur ton** **écran** **.**

John gagne un point, mais j'ai une idée.

 **\- C'est** **pourquoi Lestrade va te porter jusqu'en bas,** **tandis** **que** **je resterai là.**

 **\- Je ne te laisserai pas** **mourir** **pour nous !**

 **\- C'est la seule solution. Dois-je te** **rappeler** **que tout** **cela** **est** **arrivé** **par ma faute ? C'est** **à** **moi de me sacrifier.**

Je me tourne vers Lestrade. A la manière dont il me regarde, je comprends qu'il n'est pas contre mon sacrifice. Son métier lui permet sûrement de comprendre plus facilement ce genre de décision. A l'inverse de John qui est aveuglé par notre amitié.

 **-Lestrade, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, je compte sur vous.**

 **-Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir** **faire** **ça ? Il doit** **forcément** **avoir une autre solution.**

Je regarde mon téléphone, plus que 30 secondes.

 **\- Non** **, alors sortez d'ici, vite !**

Il fait ce que je dis et emmène John avec lui, alors qu'il se débat en criant. Le compte à rebours retourne à une minute, et un autre message apparaît sur mon téléphone. La porte d'entrée de l'immeuble est verrouillé, et le seul moyen de l'ouvrir est que je sors de l'appart en vie. Sauf que si je fais ça, il explosera. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis piégé. Mais je ne veux pas que mes amis meurent, alors je dois trouver une solution.  
Je ne peux pas sauter par la fenêtre, je ne sais pas si j'y survivrais et ça ne déverrouillerait pas la porte. Je pourrais me réfugier sur le toit, mais je ne pense pas en avoir le temps. De plus, je ne possède pas les clés qui y mène. Il ne me reste plus qu'un solution, m'enfuir aussi par les escaliers. John et Lestrade sont tout les deux en bas, ils ont peut-être une chance de survivre à l'explosion. A moins qu'elle soit assez puissante pour faire exploser tout l'immeuble, mais je n'ai pas le temps de trouver un autre moyen de m'échapper.

Je cours en dehors de la pièce et entends un long bip en franchissant la porte. Alors je ne réfléchis pas et saute par dessus l'escalier en attérissant sur John pour le protéger, tandis que je cris à Lestrade de sortir le plus vite possible. Mais j'ai à peine le temps de le voir courir vers la porte, qu'un gros bruit retentit. Puis le noir.


	28. Bonne nuit, cher frère

**Salut tout le monde, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir** **posté** **depuis un moment, mais avec la** **rentrée e** **t tout** **je** **n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. Mais ne vous** **inquiétez** **pas car tout de suite le chapitre** **26.**

* * *

 **\- Fin de** **l'histoire** **, tu connais la suite** **Mycroft** **.** **Puis-je retourner dans ma cellule maintenant, à moins** **que** **tu te** **décides** **enfin à me** **libérer** **?  
**

 **\- Tu** **sais** **très** **bien que je ne** **peux** **pas faire ça cher** **frère** **, mais tu as raison sur un** **point** **, je n'ai plus besoin** **de** **toi.** **Alors** **je te laisse** **retourner dans ta chambre.**

Il insiste bien sur le dernier mot, comme si on pouvait appeler cette petite pièce une "chambre". Puis deux gardes viennent me chercher, mais je m'arrête avant de franchir la porte et me retourne vers lui.

 **-J'espère que maintenant tu pourras faire le bon choix concernant John.  
**

Il ne dit rien, et je suis escorté jusqu'à ma "prison". Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois obligé de rester ici, j'en ai marre ! Je dois trouver un moyen de m'enfuir, mais si je fais ça, je ne pourrai sûrement pas aider John. Pourquoi Mycroft réagit-il de cette manière, il s'est très bien que rien de tout ça n'est de sa faute. Il a essayé de m'empêcher de revenir à Baker Street, c'est moi qui ait tant insisté pour que l'on rentre chez nous. Et, encore une fois, c'est pour me protéger qu'il ne m'a pas parlé de la bombe. Alors pourquoi est-il si dur avec lui? Il n'aurait jamais fait ça avant, quelque chose est différent cette fois. Mais quoi ? Pourquoi voudrait-il m'empêcher de voir John ? Pourquoi voudrait-il m'empêcher de voir mon meilleur ami ?

Je continue à réfléchir pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que deux gardes viennent de nouveau me chercher. Je peux remarquer sur la montre de l'un d'eux qu'il est l'heure du dîner. Mycroft voudrait-il qu'on le partage ? Ce serait une première.

En arrivant dans son bureau, je remarque que j'ai vu juste. Une table a été installé en plein milieu, ainsi que deux chaises de chaque côté. Mais pourquoi tout d'un coup ce gain d'intérêt pour des choses aussi futiles ? Mon frère, tout comme moi, n'a jamais compris pourquoi tout le monde accorde autant d'importance à partager les repas. Et voilà qu'il veut que l'on s'abaisse à une chose aussi stupide. Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
 **  
\- Bonsoir Sherlock, tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

Le voilà enfin qu'il se décide à nous rejoindre, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Ne fais pas ça Mycroft, cette soudaine amabilité ne te vas pas.**

Il reprend une expression sérieuse.

 **\- C'est beaucoup mieux, merci. Je ne sais pas dans quel hôpital je pourrais t'envoyer si tu devenais fou, alors cesse de me faire de telles frayeurs s'il te plait.**

 **\- Très drôle Sherlock. Et si on s'asseyait pour continuer, après toi.**

Il me laisse passer devant lui et m'asseoir en premier, quelque chose ne va pas. Je m'exécute tout de même, un air soucieux sur mon visage.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es beaucoup trop gentil.**

Un rictus nerveux apparaît une demi-seconde sur son visage, c'est effrayant venant de lui.

 **\- Et si on mangeait…  
**

 **\- Mycroft !**

Je suis de plus en plus inquiet.

 **\- Au vu de ta détermination, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, c'est Moriarty. Avant que tu dises quoique ce soit, il est bien mort. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de beaucoup de ses disciples, dont la plupart son des mercenaires.**

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Je pense savoir où il veut en venir.

 **\- Qui ?  
**

 **\- Molly Hooper, le lieutenant Greg Lestrade, toujours dans un état critique à l'hôpital, et bien entendu, John.  
**

 **\- Ont-ils déjà…**

A la tête que fais mon frère, je devine aisément la réponse.

 **\- Molly a été attaqué en rentrant chez elle, une vingtaine de coups de couteau sur tout le corps. Rassure toi, elle va bien, mais ce n'est pas passé loin. D'autant plus que les cicatrices ne disparaitront sûrement jamais.**

Molly… La seule que je pensais en sécurité jusqu'à maintenant. Comment ont-ils pu faire ça ? Comment ont-ils pu savoir que sa place dans ma vie était si importante ? Tout le monde pense qu'elle est juste une femme amoureuse d'un homme aveugle, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous ne partageons peut-être pas le même amour, mais c'est une amie précieuse sur qui je sais pouvoir compter, et je n'accepterais jamais que quelqu'un lui fasse autant de mal.

 **\- Je dois les retrouver. Combien sont-ils ? As-tu des traces de leurs déplacement ? Tu dois me laisser sortir d'ici Mycroft !  
**

 **\- Sherlock, tu dois rester calme. Comment veux tu que je te fasse confiance quand je te vois dans cet état ?**

Il a raison, je dois lui montrer que je ne suis pas aussi faible que ça. Faire semblant est visiblement le seul moyen de quitter cet endroit.

 **-Je m'excuse, et si nous commencions ce délicieux repas ? Tu pourras me donner toutes les informations nécessaires pendant que l'on mange.**

Je soulève la cloche et découvre…

 **\- Un Fish and Chips ! Je vois à présent l'importance que tu accordes à mon estomac.  
**

 **\- Restriction budgétaire, c'est très ennuyant.  
**

Bien sûr… **  
**

**\- Pas besoin de me mentir, je sais très bien que tu adores ce plat.**

Il me fait un petit rictus mais ne dit rien. Je me reconcentre sur mon assiette et commence à manger. Mais après quelques bouchés, je remarque que mon frère n'a toujours pas touché à son repas. C'est très suspect, surtout après ce que je viens de lui dire.

 **\- Tu ne manges pas ?  
**

 **\- Non, j'ai préféré mettre de la drogue dans les deux plats au cas où ils seraient échangé par les serveurs... ou par toi. Tu es si paranoïaque ces derniers temps.**

De la drogue ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

 **\- Pourquoi ?  
**

 **\- A ton avis Sherlock, tu croyais réellement que j'allais te laisser partir dans une chasse à l'homme à travers le pays, et peut-être même le monde ? Surtout que tu agis étrangement depuis ce que t'as fait Moriarty, à toi et tes amis, comme si tu souffrais de SSPT.**

Je sais qu'il a raison, mais je ne peux pas l'admettre, je ne suis pas aussi faible. Ma vision devient de plus en plus floue, je dois résister.

 **\- Tu te trompes… Mycroft… je vais très bien…**

Mes yeux se ferment et tout disparaît.

 **\- Bonne nuit, cher frère.**


	29. Tellement désolé

Je me réveille dans une autre salle, plus sombre que mon ancienne chambre. Je suis encore un peu confus, et ma vision met du temps à se stabiliser, mais je pense tout de même reconnaître la personne qui ne cesse de me fixer.

 **\- John** **? Que fais-tu là ?**

 **\- Je** **te** **retourne** **la question Sherlock. Je suis enfermé** **ici** **depuis** **je** **ne** **sais combien de** **temps** **sans aucun contact, et** **voilà** **qu'il y a quelques heures un garde** **t'emmène** **,** **complètement** **dans les vapes.**

Comment mon frère a-t-il pu lui faire quelque chose d'aussi cruel ? L'isolé dans une cellule aussi horrible... Sans oublier qu'il sait très bien que la solitude n'est pas bonne pour John depuis qu'il est revenu de la guerre.

 **\- Je suis** **désolé** **pour ce qu'il se passe, j ai** **essayé** **d'expliquer à mon** **frère** **que...**

 **-** **Arrête** **Sherlock !** **J'essaye** **d'être** **compréhensible** **avec toi depuis** **que** **j'ai** **perdu** **mes** **jambes** **, alors ne fais pas ça ! Dis-moi juste les faits.**

Les faits ? J'ai beaucoup foiré ces derniers temps, mais ça je peux le faire.

 **-Greg est** **toujours** **dans un** **état** **critique** **à** **l'hôpital** **, mon** **frère** **semble persuadé que tu as** **joué** **un rôle dans ce qu'il s'est** **passé** **avec** **la bombe, ce qui est** **complètement** **absurde...**

 **-Attends, pourquoi ton** **frère** **penserait-il que** **je** **suis un** **complice** **de Moriarty ?** **Ça** **n'a** **aucun** **sens.**

Mon frère a parfois des réactions si étranges que je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à la raison pour laquelle il pense cela, mais John n'a pas tort. Les caméras de surveillance de l'hôpital, ainsi qu'une analyse de son téléphone ont sans doute confirmé que son histoire était vraie, et, même s'il aurait sans doute dû me dire la vérité avant d'arriver à l'appart, mon frère sait très bien qu'il a commis cette erreur en croyant me protéger.

 **\- Tu** **as** **raison** **, il sait sûrement** **que** **tu es innocent. Oh ! Comment a-t-il pu ?**

 **\- Sherlock, tu partages ?**

 **\- C'est évident,** **non** **? Il voulait que mon esprit** **soit** **focalisé** **sur toi.**

Il ne semble pas comprendre un mot de ce que je viens de dire, mais il ne connaît toujours pas tous les faits alors je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

 **-** **Écoute** **, tout** **à** **l'heure tu ne m'as pas** **laissé** **terminer, mais** **Moriarty** **avait des** **mercenaires** **qui** **s'en** **sont** **pris à Molly, et qui** **veulent** **sûrement** **terminé** **le** **travail** **avec toi et Greg. Or,** **Mycroft** **devait se douter que si rien d'autre ne m'occupait l'esprit, je** **l'aurais** **compris il y a** **longtemps** **et je les** **aurais** **chassé. C'est pourquoi il m'a** **enfermé** **et m'a fait** **croire** **que** **tu allais passer le** **reste** **de tes** **jours** **derrière** **une cellule.**

 **Très bien, mais pourquoi m'enfermer aussi alors ?**

Ne comprend-il vraiment pas ? La réponse est si simple pourtant.

 **-John, sérieusement ? Ne réfléchis-tu jamais avant de parler ?**

Oh ! C'était peut-être un peu dur, il ne vas pas aimer.

 **-Sherlock ! Je suis content que tu redeviennes toi-même, mais peux-tu te contenter de m'expliquer ce que je fais là ?**

 **-Mon frère ne voulait pas que tu te mettes en travers de ses plans en tentant de me contacter ou en essayant de me faire sortir. Et comme il ne fait même pas confiance à son personnel, il a préféré éviter tout sociabilisation de ta part avec l'un d'eux.**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait élaboré un plan comme celui-là juste pour me protéger, est-il complètement fou ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a intérêt à être bien entouré quand on sortira d'ici, parce que je ne compte pas le laisser s' en tirer aussi facilement.

 **-Sherlock ? Tu es avec moi ?**

Je cligne des yeux et regarde John.

 **-Oui, excuse-moi. Tu disais ?**

 **-Je te demandais ce que tu comptais faire maintenant.**

Bonne question, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de réponses possibles.

 **-Nous devons attendre, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.**

 **-C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Tu es la première personne que je vois depuis que je suis ici, que veux-tu attendre ? Personne ne va revenir.**

Je suis choqué par le John qui est devant moi, si en colère et sans espoir. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

 **John, tu dois te calmer. Nous n'allons pas rester ici infiniment,** **crois moi.**

Mycroft ne ferais jamais un truc pareil, en revanche, il pourrait très bien nous faire attendre ici plusieurs jours. Ce qui serait vraiment cruel, en particulier pour mon ami.

 **-Je n'ai plus envie de te faire confiance Sherlock**. **La dernière fois, ça m'a coûté mes jambes et la vie de Mme Hudson.**

Je ne dis plus rien, il a raison. Mais cette fois c'est différent, on parle de mon frère après tout, il ne s' en prendrait jamais à lui. Ou du moins, physiquement. Pour le point de vue psychologique, j' ai bien peur que ce soit déjà trop tard. John semble réellement brisé, en partie par ma faute certes, mais ces quelques jours tout seul n'ont sans aucun doute rien arrangé. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que quand tout cela sera enfin terminé, il aura besoin d'aide, et il peut être sûr que je serai là pour lui. Parce que quoiqu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour lui. C'est ce que font les amis après tout. Mais je dois d'abord corriger quelque chose.

 **-John ?**

Il se retourne vers moi.

 **-Je sais que nous en avons déjà rapidement parlé à l'hôpital, mais je ne me suis jamais réellement excusé...**

 **-Arrête Sherlock, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Non ! Je n'arrêterai pas, parce que toi John Watson est la plus incroyable personne que je connaisse, et tu ne méritais certainement pas ce que je t'ai fais. Alors, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner, et je comprendrais très bien que ce soit ton cas aussi. Mais sache que quoique qu'il arrive maintenant, je promets de tout faire pour t'aider à te remettre de tout ça, et surtout pour te rendre heureux, parce que tu le mérites plus que qui que ce soit sur cette planète.**

Des larmes coulent sur son visage, pourquoi ?

 **-John ?**

 **-Tais-toi et viens là.**

Je m'approche de lui et il me prend dans ses bras. Et, à mon plus grand étonnement, je sens moi aussi un liquide couler sur mes joues.

 **-Je suis tellement désolé John.**


	30. Que la chasse commence !

Nous restons dans cette position, chacun dans les bras de l'autre pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à ce que nous entendîmes des applaudissements.

 **\- Bravo Sherlock, très beau discours.**

Je me retire de John et me rend compte que mon frère est dans la salle, comment est-il entré sans que l'on n'entende rien ?

 **-** **Comment** **as-tu pu faire ça ?** **L'enfermer dans cette cellule** **était** **cruel, même pour toi !**

 **-** **Tout de suite les grands mots, ce n'est pas** **une** **cellule, c'est une chambre...**

 **\- Où il est enfermé** **,** **nous** **sommes** **dans** **une prison** **!**

 **\- J'ai fait ça** **pour** **vous** **protéger** **.**

J'espère qu'il rigole là, nous protéger ! J'avance rapidement vers lui, l'attrape par sa chemise et le colle contre le mur.

 **\- Ce** **n'est pas comme ça que** **l'on** **protège** **les gens Mycroft ! Tu n'as aucune** **idée** **de ce qu'il a** **vécu** **ici, tout** **seul** **, pendant ces** **derniers** **jours.**

Mon frère me regarde avec les yeux grands ouverts, comme choqué par mon comportement, mais pas seulement, effrayé aussi. Et cela me fait beaucoup de bien.

 **-Sherlock, stop ! Lâche-le.**

Je me retourne vers John et retrouve le même regard que celui de mon frère, mais moins lâche.

 **-S'il te plaît, ne laisse pas tes** **émotions** **te** **contrôler** **, ce** **n'est** **pas toi.**

Il a raison, tout cela ne me ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je croyais être redevenu moi-même, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mes émotions restent encore incontrôlables, je suis donc toujours aussi faible. Je laisse tomber mon frère qui semble vraiment soulagé.

 **\- Je** **…** **Je** **suis désolé Mycroft.**

 **\- Tu vois ce** **que** **je veux dire ? Tu n'est pas dans ton** **état** **normal, tu souffres de SSPT et tu as** **besoin** **d'aide, tu n'as certainement pas** **besoin** **de partir dans une** **chasse** **à l'homme. Tu devrais me** **remercier** **au lieu de** **m'attaquer** **.**

Je sens la colère monter de nouveau en moi, mais je sers les poings et ne dit rien.

 **-Mycroft, arrêtez de vous en prendre à lui ! Donnez-nous la raison de votre visite** **plutôt** **.**

Merci, John. Je suis vraiment content qu'il soit là pour les situations comme celle-ci. Je me retourne vers lui, et lui montre ma reconnaissance avec mon visage et un petit signe de tête.

 **-Très** **bien. Je sais que je viens de dire que je** **voulais** **t'en** **protéger** **,** **mais** **ton aide me serait utile pour** **capturer** **les mercenaires** **de** **Moriary. Bien sûr, je pourrais** **très** **bien m'en** **sortir** **tout seul, mais c'est assez** **urgent** **, et un** **deuxième** **cerveau** **comme** **le mien** **pourrait** **nous permettre de** **résoudre** **tout cela** **plus** **rapidement.**

Enfin ! Je ne pouvais plus supporter toute cette passivité qui m'avait été imposée. Les choses sérieuses vont finalement pouvoir recommencer. Mais je dois d'abord m'assurer de quelque chose.

 **-** **Premièrement** **, mon** **cerveau** **n'a rien à voir avec le tien. Et ensuite, si je** **décide** **de t'aider, je veux** **que** **John** **récupère** **sa vie** **d'avant** **. Ce qui signifie que tu** **vas** **le** **libérer** **et faire en** **sorte** **que** **le 221b Baker Street soit de nouveau habitable. On est d'accord ?**

 **-Je ne vois pas** **de** **raison de ne pas** **l'être** **, ton horrible appart n'est pas** **très** **endommagé** **de toute** **façon** **.**

 **-Stop !**

Nous nous retournons tous les deux vers mon meilleur ami, un peu surpris par sa réaction.

 **-Ce n'est pas** **croyable** **. Tout les deux, vous prenez des décisions comme ça, mais je pense avoir moi aussi mon mot à dire quand elles me concernent.**

 **\- Tu** **as raison John,** **nous** **t'écoutons.**

Par ma faute, et sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit pour l'en empêcher, d'horribles souvenirs vont rester gravés dans sa mémoire pour toujours, sans oublier ses jambes paralysées. Je ne dois plus diriger sa vie, c'est devenu trop dangereux.

 **-Merci** **, Sherlock. Mais** **réfléchi** **un peu,** **tu** **penses vraiment que je vais te laisser te faire** **embarquer** **dans une histoire pareil en solitaire ?** **Arrêtes** **de vouloir me** **protéger** **à tout prix parce que tu te sens coupable. Rien n'est** **de** **ta faute, j'ai choisi de** **t'aider** **à traquer Moriarty, comme je choisis** **maintenant** **de t'aider à** **traquer** **ses** **disciples. Et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.**

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il souhaite toujours m'aider dans mes enquêtes, j'avais si peur de l'avoir perdu ces derniers temps. Mais je ne peux quand même le laisser prendre une telle décision.

 **-John** **,** **je** **suis** **touché** **,** **mais** **c'est beaucoup** **trop** **dangereux** **...**

 **-Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de** **dire** **? Arrêtes ! Je** **sais** **très** **bien ce que** **je** **risques. Mais je sais aussi que pour toi, Sherlock Holmes, le grand détective-consultant qui n'a pas peur de** **la** **mort, tout cela est encore** **plus** **dangereux. Alors je dois t'accompagner.**

Je suis si heureux d'avoir un ami comme lui, je ressens de la pitié pour mon frère qui ne connaîtra sûrement jamais une telle relation.

 **Pouvez-vous** **garder vos grands discours pour** **plus** **tard ? Le temps presse, alors Sherlock prend une** **décision** **qu'on** **en finisse.**

Mon frère a raison, je dois me dépêcher. Je sais que tout cela risque d'être dangereux, et c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas envie que John soit mêlé à toute cette histoire. Mais je sais aussi que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à l'en dissuader. Je ne pense pas avoir le choix, je dois accepter.

 **\- C'est d'accord John, tu** **peux** **m'aider, mais à une condition. Mycroft,** **que** **ce soit à Baker Street ou ailleurs, je veux que** **tu** **mettes** **John sous la protection de tes** **meilleurs** **hommes** **, et ce n'est pas négociable.**

 **\- Sherlock, je ne peux…**

 **-D'accord, dans ce cas-là, je te souhaite bonne chance avec cette chasse** **à** **l'homme.**

 **-Attends ! Je** **vais** **faire de mon mieux.**

Je savais qu'il allait accepter, il a beaucoup trop besoin de moi.

 **-John, tu es d'accord avec** **ça** **? Je sais que tu aurais** **préféré** **aller sur le terrain, mais dans ton** **état** **actuel...**

 **\- C'est** **bon, je comprends** **.**

Il semble un peu agacé, mais je suis sûr que cette situation ne durera pas. Après tout, selon les médecins, il devrait rapidement retrouver l'usage de ses jambes, et nous pourrons enfin reprendre notre vie d'avant.

 **-Maintenant** **que tout le monde est d'accord,** **pouvons-nous** **enfin** **quitter** **cet endroit ?**

Cela ne le dérange pas d'enfermer quelqu'un ici plusieurs jours, mais passer quelques minutes dans cette pièce lui est insupportable. Je reconnais bien le snobisme de mon frère là.

 **-Bien** **sûr, cher** **frère** **. Que la chasse commence !**


End file.
